The Rugrats Movie VeggieTales Style
by FunkyVeggie2000
Summary: Parody of Nickelodeon's The Rugrats Movie. Join Larry & his friends for an exciting adventure! When Larry's brother is born & he & his friends end up lost in the forest can they complete their quest to go back home?
1. Cast

**The Rugrats Movie – VeggieTales Style**

**Written By: **VeggieFan3000

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VeggieTales. It all belongs to Big Idea & creators Phil Vischer & Mike Nawrocki. NO STEALING IDEAS PLEASE!!!!**_

**Cast**

**Tommy Pickles – **Larry the Cucumber

**Chuckie Finster – **Bob the Tomato

**Dil Pickles –** Steve the Cucumber

**Didi Pickles – **Georgette the Cucumber (my OC)

**Stu Pickles – **Lars the Cucumber (my OC)

**Angelica Pickles –** Lemon Twist _(from the Cartoon Larry-Boy)_

**Spike – **Tootoo the Pig _(from _**_VeggieTales: The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's_**_)_

**Susie Carmicheals –** Petunia Rhubarb

**Aunt Miriam – **Madame Blueberry

**Lou Pickles –** Scooter Carrot

**Phil Deville – **Lenny Carrot

**Lil Deville – **Laura Carrot

**Betty Deville –** Lisa Carrot _(my OC)_

**Howard Deville –** Hansle Carrot _(my OC)_

**Charlotte Pickles –** Linda Twist _(my OC)_

**Drew Pickles –** Dandy Twist _(my OC)_

**Banana Brothers –** Jimmy & Jerry Gourd

**Forest Rangers – **Archibald & Lovey Asparagus

**Chaz Finster –** Bido the Tomato _(my OC)_


	2. Chapter 1: OkeyDokie Cuke!

**Chapter 1: Okey-Dokie Cuke!**

This afternoon, we can see our favorite "Veggie Kids" climb the cliff of a mountain & are imagining they're deep in the forest, heading towards the inside a cave that features a temple inside it, which is surrounded by Fibrillious the Fib statues & is very dark & spooky. Just then, 1 of our favorite "Veggie Kids" (or VeggieTales) characters stops in fright while looking around. This character is a 1-year-old tomato, wearing blue pants. "Oh man!" the tomato says, "This place is giving me the juicebumps again!" The tomato then continues to "hop" along with his friends. You see, this tomato & his toddler friends are actually playing their "Okey-Dokie Cuke" thing...again! Suddenly, many butterflies fly outta 1 of the fibbo startues' mouths, causing 2 of the "Veggie Kids" to look at them, admiringly. 1 of the veggies, which is a boy, shakes his head out of the thought of the butterflies & looks at the leader vegetable, which is a boy, but is a cucumber. "I don't know about this, Larry." the male carrot says, "Maybe we really should go back!" "Yeah, Larry. Maybe we really should go very back!" the female carrot insists. "Guys, no!" the leader veggie cries. Again I say, he's a cucumber & is a 1-year-old, like the tomato. The toddlers & him are imagining the cucumber is wearing an Indian Jones outfit _(the same one he used in the VeggieTales - Minnesota Cuke episodes)_. "We can't go back yet! Not until we get that idol!" the cucumber tells the others, "And I assure you that Okey-Dokie Cuke can never go back!" As the veggies "hop" towards a door that's shaped like a grinnng lemon's head, & as the door opens & closes, they all see a bright light-blue ray of light coming from the door before the 1-year-old cucumber says to the others, while frowning in a serious way, "Hang on guys! We're going in!"

Bob: _**That's Larry the Cucumber. He's the bravest baby cucumber I ever knowed!**_

Larry hops right into the entrance, before the door slams shut behind him while surprising the 2 1-year-old carrots.

Bob: _**And that's Lenny & Laura. Uh...they're brother & sister.**_

Lenny & Laura smile at each other before jumping into the entrance as well, with the door closing behind them. The 1-year-old tomato goes towards the door, feeling nervous.

Bob: _**And I'm Bob! Uh...I'm not so brave.**_

Because of being hesitant into entering, Bob is luckily "whipped" in by a jump rope that Larry is holding, making Bob feel better as he smiles at Larry.

Bob:_** But that's OK, 'cause I gots Larry & he's my bestest friend.**_

After hopping quickly over to a tall tower, which on the top of it, has a golden idol, & is the tower that they have seen before, they then climb on top of each other, with Larry on top of them all, near the tower to try to get the idol once again. But, apparently, Larry may need an extra somebody because, again, he cannot reach the idol...unfortunately. But, as Larry attempts to try to grab the idol, it turns into a banana split...just as the ground starts to shake rapidly, causing Larry & his friends to fall to the ground! "Guys!" shouts Bob, seeing a trap with a giant rock behind it, "Watch out!" The trap then causes the huge rock to roll right at them! The baby veggies scream & start to hop away from the rock, very fast. "Come on guys!" Larry yells. "We gots to keep going!" The floor suddenly opens itself right in front of them! Larry, Lenny & Laura manage to make the jump, but Bob doesn't & ends up hanging on the brink. "Larry!" wails Bob. "I need help!" Larry looks back at his friend & decides to hop quickly over to Bob to help him as he tries to get up & as Lenny & Laura head back to the entrance because of the door fixing to close on them. "Come on, Bob!" Larry says to Bob as he helps him get up. "We gots to go!" The 4 see the giant rock rolling at them & they hop off, screaming in panic.

In reality, the toddlers had realy found a banana split in the refridgerator from the kitchen. The enormous rock is the medium-sized stomach of Larry's mother, Georgette. "Larry!" Georgette says, looking down at her son. The veggies all scream again & hop off in fright. "My goodness!" Georgette says to them as they continue to hop off, feeling scared. "You kids shouldn't be playing in here!"

Bob: _**We thought the fun times would last forever...**_

They acidentally bump into a glass patio door, making them fall to the ground.

Bob: _**But we was wrong!**_


	3. Ch 2: Georgette's Baby Shower

**Chapter 2: Georgette's Baby Shower**

Georgette hops to where Larry & his friends are to see them on the ground. "Oh, my gosh." Georgette says, surprisingly before trying to bend down & pick all the toddlers up, making Georgett groan a bit in discomfort. "Upsy-daisy, Georgette." says Lisa Carrot, Lenny & Laura's mother, as she hops into the room, seeing Georgette before holding onto the back of her in order for Georgette to do this. "Oh, Lisa, thank you," says Georgette as Lisa grabs the kids, putting them down to the ground & opens the patio door to let them out in the backyard, where the grown-up veggies are having a baby shower for Georgette. A rhubarb a year older than Larry & Bob, goes over to the "Veggie Kids" backyard, with her dad, Phillip. She's wearing a light blue dress. "Thank you for inviting me to your baby shower Mrs. Cucumber." She thanks Georgette.

"Oh, Petunia. You're quite welcome. I'm so glad you could be here." says Georgette to Petunia. During the baby shower, in the backyard, a female asparagus sees a female lemon, who's 3 years old, much older than Larry, his friends & Petunia. She's wearing a light orange dress & has short black hair. "What a pretty party dress, Lemon Twist." the asparagus comments to her, "It's so lovely." Lemon Twist is Larry's bossy & mean cousin who like to boss Larry & his friends around. "Why thank you, mam." Lemon Twist says to her. As the asparagus leaves, & Petunia hops up to her, Lemon Twist says, while not noticing Petunia, "My mommy's assistant bought it especially for my Aunt Georgette's party."

"Don't say a word." Lemon Twist scowls at Petunia, making her stop making fun of her dress by laughing at her. Meanwhile, Aunt Blueberry, who's Larry's Aunt, was standing near a blackboard, taking bets on the new baby cucumber's weight. "All right," she replies to a whole veggie crowd, "I got $20 on 8 pounds 6. Who's got 8-7?" "12!" Pa Grape says. "12 pounds?" Aunt Blueberry repeats back to him, "What are you crazy?" "Gosh," Bido, who's Bob's dad, replies, seeing Georgette. "You can't even tell, from behind, that she's gained any weight anyway." Just then, Georgette accidentally knocks over the table with her stomach. "Don't worry, Georgette." Lisa says, cleaning the mess. "I'll get it." Georgette hops over to Aunt Bleueberry. "There you are, my best friend." Aunt Blueberry says, seeing Georgette. "Come. Look what we got for you." Aunt Blueberry whistle &, as if on cue, a goat goes over to them. "A goat?" Georgette asks, a bit surprised. "Oh, Madame, this is so kind of you. But you really shouldn't have."

"Nothing better for the little baby than goat's milk. His name's Chovey." Aunt Blueberry says. Our "Veggie Kids" accidentally hop into Chovey. "He's saying 'Hello'," says Aunt Blueberry & gives the veggie children each a candy coin. "Here you go, kids, some chcolate coins." The "Veggie Kids" hop away from Aunt Blueberry & hide underneath a table. "Everything I..." a female asparagus begins, talking to a couple other female veggies, but then, Bob interrupts by bumping into them by mistake. "Oh..." the veggies gasp, seeing Bob with his mouth covered with chocolate. But Bob manages to get to the bottom of the table where his friends are. Lenny sees that Larry isn't eating his candy coin & asks, "Aren't you gonna eat it, Larry? 'Cause if you don't, I'll eat it!" "No, Lenny." answers Larry. "I'm savin' it for my baby sister." "Oh, you mean, she finally came?" Bob asks in an eager way. "Not yet, Bob." speaks Larry. "But their giving her this big party, so I'm pretty sure today's the day." "Do you think she got losted on her way to the party?" wonders Laura, a bit worried. "Hmm...I don't know," wonder Larry. "Maybe we better go look for her. Come on!" As Larry, Lenny & Laura hop out from underneath the table, Larry says to them, hopping out from under the table too. "Uh, but, Larry, she could be anywheres.", before accidentally bumping into Georgette's enlarged stomach. "Oh, my." gasps Georgette, surprised to see Bob.

"Watch it kids." Lisa says to him. "Careful." Georgette says too before Bob hops off, following Larry & the others into Larry's house. Linda Twist, who's Lemon Twist's mother, goes over to the Cucumbers' backyard as she's chatting to someone on her cell phone."I'll get back to you, Gourdon. I've gotta say 'hi' to the life of the party." Linda says before hanging up her cell phone. As soon as Linda gets to Georgette, she asks, "How's our little man?" "I've been telling you this for a while, Linda." Georgette says, "Dr. Nezzer says it's a girl." "Ha!" Lisa says, "I can't believe you believed him! That ol' zuccini thought Lenny & Laura had loads of indigestion!" "Face it, dolly." Aunt Blueberry says, "Rising high, it's a guy." "Well, you know what they say. 'Born under Venus, look for a..." begins Linda, but then her cell phone interrupts her conversation, ringing, causing Linda to answer immediately. "Hello?" she asks, hopping away from Georgette & Lisa. "Now, now, Dr. Nezzer is the expert." says Georgette. "I don't see any of you with a Ph. D in Latin."

"Yeah, zuccini Latin maybe. Well, let's just hope, for Larry's sake, it's a girl." Lisa says. "I'd hate to think how much your kids would be squabbled if they were both boys." "Uh, uh, uh." Georgette disagrees, "Let's not do any gender stereotyping. After all, Lars & Dandy are brothers & they get along just fine."

Meanwhile, in the Cucumbers' lab, Lars, who's Larry's dad, & Dandy, who's Lars's brother, Larry's uncle, & Lemon Twist's dad, are arguing. "Pushy!" Lars says to Dandy in anger. "Lazy!" Dandy snaps back to Lars.

"Bossy!"

"Inconsiderate!"

"Nosy!"

"Good-for-nothing!"

"Busy-body!"

"Why can't you listen to me?" the 2 bros say at once to each other. "We're talking about a real job, Lars." Dandy says, "With benefits." "I'm not gonna waste my life as a clock-punching, paper-pushing, bean-counting..." Lars begins, angrily, but then hears Dandy gasp in shock, "Oh, no offense." Lars proceeds to work on 1 of his newest inventions. "You can't even make ends meet now." Dandy says, "You gor nop insurance, no savings, & another kid on the way!" "For you information, bro," Lars says to his brother, "I'm working on something right now that's gonna put the branch ot this veggie family on Easy Street."

"What is it this time, huh? An electric egg?" Dandy asks. "Of course not!" says Lars, strictly, before revealing the skeleton of his latest invention, which looked like the alien from _Larry-Boy & the Fib from Outer Space_, "That was last year. This, this is the Fibbo Wagon! The ultimate in toddler transportation. The perfect children's toy!" "Oh, sure. But why would a kid wanna rid on that scary thing anyway?" asks Dandy. Larry's grandpa, Scooter Carrot, is fixing an old radio nearby. "Ai, back in my day, we had plenty of fun just throwing rocks at each other." Scooter says, "Big bag of dirt clods, that's what the kids want." "The Fibbo Corporation is holding a toy design contest," Lars explains, "And the winner get s $500!" "Ooo!" says Dandy, sarcastically. "And there'll be plenty more if this toy's a hit," Dandy continues, "And I'll be famous!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dandy says, "That's what you said when you built that dumb thing." Dandy looks over to a male Rumor Weed-like glider that's hanging on the ceiling. "Maybe Silius was a bit complex, but...this...this...watch!" Lars then records his voice on a tape player, saying, "I am Fibbo! Hear me roar!", which makes the Fibbo Wagon say what Lars had just said, before it shoots fire from its nostrils at Lars & Dandy, causing them to scream in panic as they then dodge the passing flames. "Ai, dang-flabbit!" shouts Scooter, putting the flames on his clothes by rolling on the floor, "Can't an old Scottish carrot work in his own basement without getting barbecued?!" As Lars begins to spray the fire with a fire extinguisher, he says, "OK, so maybe real fire isn't the best idea for a children's toy." Lars gasps, seeing Dandy's smoldering clothes, before spraying him with the fire extinguisher.


	4. Ch 3: Lemon Twist's & Petunia's Song

**Chapter 3: Lemon Twist's & Petunia's Song**

As Larry & his friends hop into Larry's room, they're amazed. The new baby's side is pink & Larry's side is blue. Also, to their amazement, on the new baby's side, there's a banner that says "It's a girl!" & a crib with balloons attached to it. "Larry," says Larry's 'bestest' friend, Bob, "Somebody's been coloring your room." "Yup," Larry says, happily, "It's wonderful & it's for my new sister." "How are we opposed to find her, Larry?" Lenny asks. "Yeah," Bob agrees, "We don't even know what she looks like." "Well, she's a girl like me, right?" asks Laura, "So, we know she'll be prettyful." "Oh, brother!" Lemon Twist says as she carries a big load of cookies into the room, using the lower part of her dress, "You dumb babies got a lot to learn about the facts of lice. Now get out of my way!" Lemon Twist shoves them to the ground. "I gotta get back to the dessert table before the grown-ups get all the good stuff." She dumps all her cookies on a table near Larry's side of the room. "Lemon Twist," Larry asks her, "Do you know where my baby sister is?" "Oh, Larry. If I were you, I wouldn't be in such a big hurry." Lemon Twist says, sneering. "'Cause when the new baby gets here, she's gonna gets all the toys, & the love, & the attention. And your mommy & daddy'll forget all about you. It'll be like, 'Look, Georgette...there's that 1-tooth cuke in the house again.'"

"My mommy & daddy won't forget me." Larry disagrees as his pet pig named Tootoo, who acts like a dog, comes in, scratching himself. "That's what Tootoo said before you were born. Back when his name was Tootsie." Lemon Twist lies to Larry. "Tootsie?" asks Larry. "Yeah," Lemon Twist lies again to Larry, "But then you came along & they put him out in the rain & he turned into a pig." Tootoo stops what he's doing, looking puzzled with what Lemon Twist had just said. "That's not gonna happene to me, Lemon Twist." Larry protests to Lemon Twist, "My mommy & daddy will love me no matter what!" Just then, singing is heard. Lemon Twist curiously looks out of Larry's window & is disgusted to see Petunia singing, while her father plays an accordion to accompany her.

Petunia: _(Singing)_ _**A baby is very neat, a baby is a special treat. **_

"Ugh!" groans Lemon Twist in disgust, "Who does Petunia Rhubarb think she is?"

_**A baby is like a rose, a baby has a tiny nose. **_

As the other toddlers watch them from inside the house, Lemon Twist outside, seeing the singing Petunia.

_**A baby is a little dickens, a baby is a cuddly chicken.**_

Lemon Twist is planning to make her move as she chuckles, standing next to Georgette's stomach when she isn't noticing.

_**A baby is lots of joy...**_

Just then, Lemon Twist barges into the song of Petunia's.

LT: _(Singing) __**A baby will get all the toys!**_

"What are you doing?" asks Petunia, shocked because of Lemon Twist, then sings again.

Petunia: _**A baby has a smiley face...**_

LT:_** A baby is from outside space! **_

"Lemon Twist!" Petunia whispers in disgust. "Petunia!" says Lemon Twist, tauntingly.

Petunia:_** A baby is extra fancy... **_

LT: _**A baby poops in his pantsies!**_

"Cut it out!" Petunia shouts in anger. "No!" says Lemon Twist. The other toddlers decide to watch outside, from under a table.

Petunia: _**Like a birdie singing in a tree!**_

LT: _**More like Fibbo screaming in your ear!**_

Both: _**A baby is a gift, a gift from a Bob!**_

_**A baby is a gift from a Bob, Bob, Bob!**_

_**A baby is a gift...**_

Lemon Twist sticks her tongue out & does a gagging gesture while Petunia sings.

Petunia: _**A gift from a Bob!**_

"Larry? Are babies really a gift from a Bob?" asks Bob as the 2 still sing. "I don't know, Bob." says Larry. "Why?" "Beacause if a Bob bringed a gift, it's probably 1 of them." says Bob, looking towards a nearby table that has a pile of presents on it.

Petunia: _**A baby is very special!**_

LT: _**A baby is...is....NOOOOOT!!!!**_

After the song ends, Georgette breaths deeply a bit, before groaning in discomfort. She says to Lisa, "Oh, Lisa! It's time!" "It's time!" Georgette nods, knowing that Lemon Twist's screaming has reduced her labor. "Oh, boy," says Lisa before turning to the crowd, "Everybody to your stations, people! Hansle get Lars! Linda call the hospital!" "Georgette, start your breathing. Come on!" Lisa says to Georgette, "Good girl." Geogette starts to breath deeply & slowly. Scooter goes over to Larry & Bob to pick them up as the other adults pick up the other toddlers as well, stopping their newborn-sister search. "Ai, up we go sprouts." says Scooter as he picks both Larry & Bob up, heading on his way towards the front of the house. "We got a Cucumber to deliver." "Let's go to the car, kids." Linda says, "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Suddenly, Chovey escapes & destroys the party while setting off the sprinkler system & comes inside the house, dragging a chair on his leg. Scooter, Larry, & Bob watch the scene in surprise. "Now, that's what I call a baby shower!" says Scooter as he smiles at Bob & Larry & they smile back.


	5. Ch 4: At The Hospital

**Chapter 4: At The Hospital**

Larry & his friends go on their way to the hospital, hearing & seeing monitors of Mr. Nezzer when they enter, "Welcome to the Mr. Nezzer Center for Holistic Birthing," speaks Mr. Nezzer onto the monitors, "Offering the modern parent state-of-the-art primitive birth alternatives." All the toddlers are now focusinng their eyes on Georgette as she's sitting in a wheel chair while Lars is helping her & Georgette still does her breathing. They soon come to a reception desk as soon as a nurse named Vicki the Cucumber _(from the __**Cartoon Adventures of Larry-Boy)**_ has just appeared. "Oh, Mrs. Cucumber!" says Vicki as she spots Georgette & the others, "You weren't due till next week, now, dear. Well, I guess we could try to squeeze you in somewhere, huh?" The others quickly follow Vicki to find a room for Georgette.

"But Dr. Nezzer promised us the all-natural Zen experience in the Tibetan terrace room!" says Georgette, reminding Vicki. "Ai, in my day," says Scooter, happily. "A woman would drop her baby in the patato field & keep going." "Ah, yes," Vicki opens a door while saying this, "The old country room." The room Vicki opened the door to has materinity equipment that's set in a patato field, featuring a farmer & many cows. "Do you have anything a little cleaner?" asks Georgette, disgusted. "We could try the aquatic immersion room." suggests Vicki with a smile.

The other later look at a tank featuring fish, sea turtles, & ruins, also having pre-requisite maternity stuff. The female patient is wearing scuba gear & her doctor is wearing old-fashioned sea diver suit while she has a notepad in her hands. "She's a having a baby cucumber," shouts Aunt Blueberry in disgust, "Not a baby getfilte fish!" A few other doctors enter the room the gang was in & 1 of them is named Roselia Rhubarb, Petunia's mom. "Oh!" says Roselia, seeing them, "Lars, Georgette, Paul called to say you were on your way. I didn't realize you were bringing the whole party!" "How far are the pains?" she asks Lars. "Oh, they're pretty much constant," answers Lars.

"OK, Georgette," says Roselia, "Let's go & get you settled in, huh?" Scooter & Aunt Blueberry put Larry & the others down into a playpen. "Here you go," says Scooter as he sets Larry down, before he goes over to Georgette with a worried face. "Don't worry, sweetie," says Georgette calmly to Larry while seeing his concerned facial expression, "Mommy's gonna be OK." While Georgette proceeds on with her breathing excercises, the grown-up veggies leave Larry & the other toddlers as Scooter & Aunt Blueberry prepare to play cards, sitting close by to the playpen.

"Oh, gosh, Larry," says Bob, worried also, "Your mommy sure seems upset." "Maybe your sister really is losted," says Laura, feeling sorry for Larry's newborn sibling. "Hey, maybe we can buy her a new one." suggests Larry as he pulls out his candy coin he saved a while ago. "Where're we gonna find a baby in a place like this?" wonders Bob in curiosity.

The toddlers then break out of the playpen, sneaking out of it without Scooter or Aunt Blueberry noticing while they're proceeding to play a card game of "Go Fish." "Ai, you got any queens?" asks Scooter. "Nope. Go Fish!" answers Aunt Blueberry. While they snuck quietly, the toddlers hop into a room unnoticed, not knowing the room they were going into was actually a newborn nersury room. Larry & friends enter the room & are amazed, seeing all sorts of newborn baby veggies & fruit that were in cribs. "Hey, a baby store." says Lenny, amazed when he sees many of the babies. "Nice & wiggly." giggles Laura, happily. "You guys," says Larry, "Help me pick one my mom will like." While the baby veggies cry loudly, a security camera appears. Accidentally stepping on 1 of the light switches that's on the floor, Bob sees the camera. When Bob did this, this caused a lot of the baby veggies to wake up from their cribs.

Junior: (singing) _**Where am I?**_

Baby Male Brocolli: _**How did I get here?**_

Baby Male Gourd: _**Today is different than yesterday.**_

Baby Male Carrot: _**So this is the world?**_

Baby Female Peach: _**I miss my old womb.**_

Baby Male Grape: _**The wallpaper here just ain't the same.**_

Baby Male Carrot: _**This world is something strange.**_

Junior: _**I'm wet,**_

Baby Male Rhubarb _(looks nothing like one):_ _**I'm cold,**_

Baby Male Grapefruit: _(wiggles)_ _**I need a change!**_

All: _(tossing blankets in air)_ _**This world is something new to me.**_

Baby Male Rhubarb: _(on a monitor)_ _**Oh, my head! What is this? I can't take it!**_

Baby Male Apple: _(on 1 adjacent monitor)_ _**Me either!**_

A robo cam does a close-up on the next baby veggie that sings while Bob looks at him & the others.

Baby Male Apple: _**I'm hungry,**_

Baby Male Pear: **I'm tired,**

Baby Female Peach: _(Angrily)_ _**I'm irritated!**_

Baby Male Gourd: _**But I love this extra leg room.**_

Baby Male Carrot: _**Man! They cut our cord!**_

Baby Male Cantaloupe: _**Consider yourself lucky!**_

Baby Male Pear: _**This world is way too big.**_

Baby Male Cantaloupe: _(looking at toy warthog)_ _**And populated by fuzzy warthogs.**_

All: _**This world is something new to me.**_

Baby Male Carrot: _**This world is such a gas. **_

Bad Apple: _**P.U, where's your class?**_

All: _**This world is something new to me.**_

While the toddlers push 2 baby carriers around, they collide.

Baby Male Apple: _(Shouting)_ _**Quiet! Can't a guys get some shuteye?**_

Baby Male Grapefruit: _(Shouting)_ _**It's so noisy in here.**_

Baby Male Cantaloupe: _**I can barely hear myself suck.**_

The baby male cantaloupe then takes a baby bottle from Bob.

Baby Male Pear: _**The food here tastes pretty good,**_

Baby Male Grapefruit: _**My compliments to the chef.**_

Bad Apple: **And you gotta holler to get fed. **

Baby Male Cantaloupe: _**But I could get used to this.**_

Bad Apple cries, causing Bob to become startled & fall to the floor, accidentally hitting a light switch.

Junior: _**This world is way too bright.**_

Baby Male Grapefruit: _**Can't somebody turn out the light?**_

Baby Male Rhubarb: _**So that's what that thing looks like!**_

Baby Male Gourd: _**All things here are meant for play,**_ (he throws pacifier & robo cam follows it)

Baby Male Carrot: _**It's gonna be a real cool day.**_

All: _**This world is something new to me.**_

Laura then screams in horror as the newborn veggies then whiz into the hair at once like a fountain.

_**This world is something new to me.**_

Before the robo cam retracts, a pretty rainbow forms then, after it disappears the monitor shouts down.

Scooter & Aunt Blueberry then enter the nursury to see the kids. "Ai, there you are, sprouts." says Scooter while the newborn veggies start to cry again. They then picks the toddlers up, leaving the nursury room & shutting the light off before the rainbow disappears.

Meanwhile, in the birthing room, Georgette's breathing continues at a more faster speed this time. "All right, Georgette, you can do it. Push now!" orders Roselia to Georgette before turning to her staff, "Have we got a good reading on the EFM?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" screams Georgette.


	6. Ch 5: Georgette's New Baby

**Chapter 5: Georgette's New Baby**

Calming down, Georgette stops screaming. "Here it comes," says Roselia to Georgette, "Gorgeous!" Opening her eyes, Georgette sees her new baby as he begins to come towards her side."Georgette, she's beautiful," says Lars to his beloved wife, before realizing something, "She's...she's a boy!" "Hello, my wonderful, sweet baby boy." says Georgette, happily. The baby is a male cucumber _(obviously)_ with 2 small buck teeth & little black hairs on his head. Calm down, the newborn cuke sees his parents & the new world around him. "Well, I guess we won't be naming him after my mom," says Lars. "He doesn't look much like a Tatiana." says Georgette, "What about Steve? I like the name & Larry." "Steve. Hmm...Steve." wonders Lars.

"Steve the Cucumber," says Vicki, smiling while writing the name down on her clipboard. "Yeah, I like it," says Lars in a proud voice. While Steve coos in happiness, Georgette smiles at him. Minutes later, Scooter sends Larry into the room his mother was in for the moment while giving Roselia his candy coin. "Ai, here you go sprout." says Scooter while setting Larry down next to Georgette. "Larry," says Georgette to Larry, quietly, "I want you to meet someone very special. This is your brother, Steve." Smiling, Larry is happy to see his new brother beside Georgette.

"Steve, this is Larry." says Georgette, introducing Larry to Steve while the new cuke sucks on a pacifier of his. Larry feels very happy to see Steve & says, "Baby..." "See, they already love each other." Georgette says to Lars, smiling. Just as Larry was getting up to Steve's face, curiously, Steve hiccups before poking Larry in the nose with his pacifier, making him cry. "WAH!!!!!!" Larry cries, before Steve ends up crying as well. Surprised & yet shocked also, Georgette stares at the 2 as they continue to sob, & the others see the 2 crying cukes also. "Well," says Lisa to Bido as she holds Lenny & Laura, "That's a start."


	7. Ch 6: SteveABye

**Chapter 6: Steve-A-Bye**

_4 weeks later..._

Back at Larry's house, & early that morning, Georgette is resting her head in the sink of the kitchen while there was soap & water running in it. Patting the crying Steve, Lars comes in to wake Georgette up. "Georgette, what are we gonna do?" asks Lars in panic as he wakes Georgette from her sleep, trying to calm down Steve still, "He hasn't stopped crying since we brought him home."

Larry & his friends see the crying Steve with the tires Lars & Georgette. Larry proceeds to watch this scene while Bob is bored as he bounces a ball & with Laura playing with a monkey cymbal doll & also with Lenny having an annoyed experession on his face. "Somehow it's not as much fun around here anymore." shouts Lenny to Larry over Steve's loud crying. "Yeah!" Bob agreed with Lenny, shouting as well, "What's your brother so sad about?" "I don't know!" shouts Larry, "But whatever it is, it must be really bad!" "Maybe he's broked!" screams Laura to Larry as she twists her monkey cymabal doll's small head, while Steve's crying grows louder.

"What?" asks Larry, not able to understand Laura that moment because of Steve's loud crying. "BROKED!!!!!! HE MIGHT BE BROKED!!!!!!" Lenny & Laura scream to Larry just before Laura's monkey cymbal doll's head pops off, showing a long spring attached to it. "Broked? You think he's broked?" asks Larry, understanding them now before watching his parents & the crying Steve hop by the room they're in. "He's not broked," says Larry to his friends, 'He's a...just a little loud!"

"Ooh! That dumb baby cuke is getting on my nerves!" says Lemon Twist as she goes into another room & slams the door shut. Scooter is seen sleeping in his special armchair with Chovey sleeping on the floor next to him as 1 of his favorite shows is seen playing on the TV. Waking up Scooter & Chovey, Lemon Twist changes the channel before turning up the volume. Then, a commercial is seen playing on TV at the moment & a captain which says, "Coming Soon" is seen on the screen. Then, after that, the commercial shows monkeys & a ringmaster gourd named Jimmy in a curcus ring while they're preforming tricks. "Direct from Bumblyburg, Jimmy's & Jerry's Amazing Monkey Circus!" the TV annoncer featured on the commercial says, "Featuring the most amazing monkeys since the TV appearances of Larry-Boy! This is real monkey business so come on down! Jimmy's & Jerry's Amazing Monkey Circus!" "Scooter!" shouts Lemon Twist, "Can we go to the circus?!" To wake Scooter up, Chovey bumps into the back of Scooter's armchair hard. "It's enough of a circus around here already!" says Scooter in annoyance.

At an old train station near the forest, 2 ringmaster gourds of their Monkey Circus named Jimmy & Jerry Gourd, leave the station as they head on their way to the diner. But, before they entered, Jimmy says to Jerry, "Jerry. How 'bout you stay here & watch the monkeys? I'll get us some coffee." "Uh-uh, Jimmy," insists Jerry, "How 'bout _you_ stay here & watch the monkeys & I'll get us some coffee." "No, Jerry!" shouts Jimmy in rage, "You watch the monkeys & I'll get us some coffee!" Deciding not to argue anymore, the 2 gourds entered the diner to enjoy their coffee themselves, leaving the monkeys unattended. While they didn't notice, the monkeys quickly climbed out on top of the train like crazy. "Hey, Jimmy. No offense, but I think coffee is better in India." says Jerry. "No," insists Jimmy, "It's better in Germany." "No Jimmy. It's better in India!" "Nothing is better in India besides the people's culture, Jerry." says Jimmy.

Realizing the train had started to move, Jerry instantly spits the coffee he was about to swallow out of his mouth, fearfully. "Jimmy, look! The train is moving!" Seeing the moving train as well, Jimmy spits out his coffee he was about to swallow to. After realizing this, the 2 male gourds rush out of the diner, accidentally running into customers & other tables. But by the time they got out of there, it was unfortunately too late for their train had left them as it races off crazily into the distance till the gourds couldn't see it from afar anymore. Inside the train, the monkeys are driving the huge train unsafely. The lead monkey finds an engineer's cap & smiles while driving the train. These monkeys neglected to read the sign that said, "Danger, Slow Curve" that they had passed only a few seconds ago just as the train derailed off the train tracks & crashed on its side deep into the forest. Just then, 1 of the bewildered monkeys pops out of the side of the train, looking around.

Back at Larry's house, on that rainy night, Tootoo hoped to get inside the house by hitting the door, desperately. Inside, & in Larry's bedroom, Georgette quietly reads to Larry a nice & pleasant bedtime story. "And then the wizard looked down at the little pepper & said: 'Your wish has been granted'." Georgette read to Larry from her bedtime storybook, "And the little pepper looked..."

Just then, Larry & Georgette suddenly hear Steve crying once more, befroe they turn to see Lars, holding the tiny crying Steve. "Georgette!" says Lars to Georgette, "Help!" Sighing Georgette says to Larry before going over to Lars & Steve, "I'll be back, sweetie." "All I did was cough, Georgette." Lars says, "I tried not to, but I had a feeling in my throat. And then I coughed! And now he's crying! And now he's got the hiccups!" Not able to stand anymore of Steve's crying, Lars starts to cry like a little baby in front of Georgette. "Oh Lars," Georgette groans in front of Lars, placing a pacifier in Lars's mouth. "Lars. Why don't you sing Lars a lullaby?"

While Lars spits out the pacifier, with it landing on the floor, Steve hiccups once. "I'm too tired to sing." says Lars. "All right," says Georgette, "I'll make something up." "Good," says Lars. Larry tries to get his parents' attention but holding up his book but they simply ignore him as Georgette & Lars hop towards the window with baby Steve.

Georgette: Baby, please, rest your head.

Lars: Yeah...now it is time for bed.

"That's good," comments Georgette to Lars.

"Thanks," replies Lars.

Georgette: You're cuter than...

Lars: (laughing a bit) Uncle Ted!

Georgette: Our little...

Lars: Uh...quadruped?

"Oh, Lars," says Georgette, seeing the sad expression on Steve's face as he looks like he's ready to cry again with tears forming in his eyes, "It didn't work. He's still awake." "I got one. I got one." says Lars, sleepily. "OK." Georgette then hands Steve over to Lars.

Lars: Twinkle! Twinkle! How time flies...

Georgette: Slowly in the starry skies.

Lars: Baby, please, close your eyes!

"Shh, shh, shh," Georgette quiets down Lars. Then she sings to Steve,

Georgette: You're as sweet as...

Lars: Pumpkin pies!

Larry is seen, sadly holding Georgette's bedtime storybook & 1 of Lars's nighttime hats, but is ended up ignored & hops off, sorrowfully.

Georgette: As you grow, & love & play...

While Georgette tucks Steve into his cozy crib, Steve tiredly smiles.

Lars: In our hearts, you'll always stay.

Georgette: (before kissing Steve good night) So sleep & dream the night away.

After Lars turns off the lights, Steve yawns happily, falling asleep. "Ah, that was good," says Lars in happiness to Georgette, before the hop off out of their 2 male cucumbers' bedroom. Meanwhile, in the closet, Larry is sadly sitting down while he still holds onto Georgette's bedtime storybook & 1 of Lars's slippers, feeling rejected before sadly singing, while looking at the sleeping Steve,

Larry: Baby, please, rest your head.

Now it is time for bed.

Please stop. Don't you see?

I want mom & dad for me.

While Larry sheds sorrowful tears, Steve then hiccups before proceeding on to sleeping dreamily. Out in the rain, Tootoo is also feeling rejected, looking sadly at the house, before he squeals sorrowfully into the night.


	8. Ch 7: Ridin' To Outside Space!

**Chapter 7: Ridin' To Outside Space!**

That morning, while Steve continues to cry once again, Larry & his friends play inside a crate made for the Fibbo Wagon with Bob moaning in annoyance because of Steve's loud cries & Larry playing sadly with the crate's foam pieces...until Scooter spots them playing in that crate. "Ai, sprouts," says Scooter to Larry & the others, "This crate's not a place for you to play in. You wouldn't wanna get shipped to Japan with the Fibbo Wagon, now would you?" Dumping Larry & his friends out of the crate, Scooter then moves it to the room next to the room he's in. "I better put this where I can keep an eye on it."

Standing up, Bob sees Steve who's nibbling on Larry's old blanket that Larry had used ever since her was just a month old. "Steve," says Bob to the young Steve, "That's Larry's blankie." "Yeah," Larry agreed with Bob, "It used to sleep with me before we even got you." Giggling with joy, Steve hits Larry with his new rattle which has pictures of hairbrushes all over it. "My blankie!" says Steve with greediness to Larry, his older brother. "He's not very nice," says Bob with him catching Larry before he can even fall to the ground as Larry then shakes his head out of his dizzy look & Steve then also hits Bob with his rattle too, thinking it was so hilarious. "That's not how you get things from a brother, Larry." says Laura. "It's not?" asks Larry.

"It's not," says Laura, before going over to Lenny, "Here. Watch." Laura tries to take Lenny's Fibbo doll from him, pulling on it. "Hey, that's my Fibbo, Laura!" shouts Lenny, tugging on his doll as well. "Is not, Lenny!" cries Laura, pulling on the doll even more & away from Lenny. "Is too, Laura!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" Laura manages to forcefully toss Lenny to the ground, having his doll in her grasp (if she had one that was actually visible). "See Larry," says Laura to Lenny proudly, "Now you try it." Turning to Steve & walking over to him, smiling innocently as Steve chews & drools onto one of his teddy bear's ears, Larry then pulls on his teddy bear & tries to grab it from Steve, while Lenny, Laura & Bob begin to watch this certain action scene.

"Teddy mine!" shouts Steve in rage. "Mine!" shouts Larry angrily as well.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!" Right after wacks Larry with his rattle a 2nd time, Larry quickly manages to shake his head out of his dazed look that the hit of Steve's rattle had given him & proceeds to tug on his teddy bear, angrily. "Gosh, Larry learns fast," says Lenny, surprised. "Yeah," says Laura.

Into the room next to Larry, Steve & his friends, Scooter & Lars are busy lifting the Fibbo Wagon & sending it up into the house from the basement. "Hurry, they'll be here to pick it up any minute." says Lars to the Scottish carrot. Outside the front of the house, Lemon Twist & her father, Dandy Twist are seen hopping towards the Cucumbers' house from their car. "Daddy, why can't I watch my Cartoon Amanda-Girl _(my original rhabarb character)_ show at our house?" asks Lemon Twist, "I'll never be able to hear what their saying with that new baby squawking the whole time I'm watching it!"

"Now, sweetheart," says Dandy to her lovely little daughter, "Daddy's gotta put in a little overtime today, so that mommy won't be so ashamed of his quarterly earnings." Lars answers the door after Dandy rings the doorbell. "Hi, Uncle Lars." Lemon Twist greets as she goes into the house, "Sorry to hear your pony is so slow." "Uh, we don't have a pony, Lemon Twist." says Lars. "Then how come you told mommy Aunt Georgette got saddled with a loser?" asks Lemon Twist to her father, Dandy.

Turning to Dandy, Lars gasps in horror. "Loser?" "He-he..." stammered Dandy, nervously, "I..." "Excuse me, bro. My tax deductions are crying!" shouts Lars, before slamming the door in Dandy's face, hearing Steve crying again. "You can't deduct them if you don't have any income!" shouts Dandy back, opening the door before slamming it shut again.

While Larry & Steve still fight over Larry's teddy bear, Lenny & Laura continue to watch as they sit on the couch & Bob moans, exhibiting signs of being bored. "Larry! Steve!" shouts Lars in alarm when he sees the 2 young cucumbers, who are still fighting, "Boys! What are you doing?" "Steve," says Lars while they continue fighting, going over to them, "Let's say we give Larry a little turn with the bear, huh?"

A few seconds later, Lars manages to pull Larry's old teddy bear out of Steve's grip, making him cry loudly, "WAH!!!!!!" "Or not," says Lars, not wanting Steve, the newborn baby cucumber, to cry for about the 3rd time as he then gives the bear back to Steve, making him grab the bear & hugs it in happiness, stopping his crying immedietaly. However, this causes Larry to sit on the floor & start crying in sorrow, wanting his teddy back from Steve, desperately. All of a sudden, & instantly, Lars smiles & has a wonderful idea to get Larry to stop crying & get his mind off his old toy bear. "Hey, champ," says Lars, just as he picks up the crying Larry. "Why don't you come with me for a minute? I've got something to show you that's even better than your old teddy bear."

Taking Larry to his workshop that's in the Cucumber Lab, which is where his workshop is located, Lars puts Larry down on the workbench of his. "We weren't gonna give you this until you were a little bit older." says Lars to Larry, "But, I think now's the right time." He then hands over a shiny golden pocket watch to Larry, causing Larry to look at it in amazement. "Shiny, huh?" asks Lars, before Larry nods, "And Scooter put your picture inside."

Opening the pocket watch, which has a clock on the right side of the inside of it, Larry looks around the pocket watche's inside to see a picture of him & Steve featured on it. "I know it's hard, Larry. You have a little brother now, & that's a big change." Larry then puts the watch down in anger, frowning at it.

"Uh, Steve can be pretty tough to get along with, huh?" says Lars, "But sometimes little brothers, they aren't everything you'd hoped they'd be," Opening a drawer, Lars takes out a picture that shows what he & Dandy looked like as kids. "That's why big brothers have gotta have faith," continues Lars, "And 1 day, you'll see...he'll change." Taking the watch, Lars attaches a golden chain to it, before giving it back to Larry & Larry ends up holding onto it. "After all, you've got responsibility now." Lars then nearly finishes, "I know I can trust that you'll stick by Steve's side & be a swell big brother." Larry looks at his watch in a wondering way. 'Sponsatility.' he wonders, curiously.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, while Scooter slept, Chovey eats up his newspaper. "Wow!" Lenny & Laura both say together at once, seeing the now-completed Fibbo Wagon that Lars had invented. "What is that, you guys?" asks Bob. "It's Fibbo, the alien fib from outer space!" says Laura, amazed. "On wheels!" says Lenny, additionally while seeing the bottom of the wagon. "What do you think it's for?" asks Bob, wondering. "I don't know, Bob." says Lenny while Laura hops into the wagon's front seat. "I bet it could take us to the baby store!" says Laura, steering the wheel while just pretending to drive it. "Great idea, Laura!" exclaims Lenny, happily, "We could take Steve to the hopsicle & get Larry's monies back!" "Yeah!" agreed Laura, excitedly as she hops out, "It's money back bearantee." Planning to get Steve, Lenny & Laura hop over to the next room.

"Guys! Guys," says Bob, "Larry's not gonna be happy about this." Lugging Steve to the wagon, Lenny & Laura place Steve into 1 of the wagon's back seats. "Well, he's sure not happy now," says Laura. "Well..." "You watch," Lenny then puts the baby bag in the wagon as well, "Once Steve goes back to the baby store, Larry will be happy here." "I don't know about this," says Bob, unsurely. Entering the room, Larry puts his pocket watch in one of his pockets & gasps to see what Lenny & Laura are doing. "What are you doing?" asks Larry, upset. "We, uh," stammered Lenny, nervously, "Actually, Laura was, uh..."

Rolling her eyes, Laura explains to Larry, strictly, "We're taking Steve back to the hopsicle, Larry. We're gonna get your monies back." "What?" asks Larry, shocked, "You can't do that. My mommy & daddy wanna keep him." "See? See?" says Bob, "I told ya!" "Why do they?" asks Lenny, "All he does is cry & poop." "Well...well," says Larry, thinking, "So do you."

"I don't cry that much."

"Well, you poop an awful lot."

"Look who's talking Mr. Chocolate Pants!"

"I am not a poopie monster!" shouts Larry, insisting, "'Sides, I got over that uh...2...60...a billion days ago." In the living room, Lemon Twist is watching "Amanda-Girl", happily & yet very peacefully. "'Amanda-Girl', right after these messages," says the TV. Hearing the babies arguing, Lemon Twist hops to the other room where Larry, his brother, & his friends are while holding her Super Salina doll, which is her most prized possesion in her entire life. "Why are you happy, Larry?" asks Lenny. "Well, I'm not." answers Larry, shouting seriously at Lenny. "Hey, babies. Knock it off!" cries Lemon Twist, "Super Salina & I are trying to watch TV!"

Steve sees Lemon Twist's doll & wants it desperately as she talks to them. He snatches Lemon Twist's Super Salina doll, making her gasp in shock when she sees that her doll has been taken out of her clutches. "Hey, hands off the merchandise, drooly!" shouts Lemon Twist, as she & Steve begin to tug at the Super Salina doll, but Lemon Twist ends up falling into the crate, losing her grasp. "Pretty good," Lenny & Laura both say at once, impressed because of Steve. Growling furiously, Lemon Twist hops up closer to Steve, but before Lemon Twist can even try to get her doll back from Steve, Larry blocks her way & tries to protect his new brother, saying, "Be nice, Lemon Twist. He didn't mean it."

Angrily, Lemon Twist asks as she tosses Larry into the Fibbo Wagon with Larry's friends & Steve, "You wanna ride in a wagon? I'll give you a ride...To outside space!" Lemon Twist then bumps into the Fibbo Wagon hardly, causing her to hurt her back. Hearing her show is back on from commercials being over, Lemon Twist rushes over to the living room door. "My show! Next commercial, you babies are in big trouble!" Lemon Twist then angrily slams the door shut, loudly. "All aboard!" says Laura happily as the Fibbo Wagon starts to move out of the house, exiting from the front door.

Bob, seeing his friends riding in the Fibbo Wagon, says himself, though he just knows something bad will happen eventually on their adventure, "Just walk away, Bob. Walk away." As he was about to walk away from the front door, Bob shudders nervously & shouts, hopping speedily after his friends, "Wait for me!" After catching up with the moving Fibbo Wagon, Bob hops very high with all his might into the back seat next to Steve as the wagon continues to leave the house, driving down the road. "Which way to the hopsicle?" wonders Lenny. "We're not going to the hopsicle!" cries Larry, a bit surprised Lenny would ask this. "Well," says Bob, "We're going somewheres!"

Meanwhile, Chovey the goat is inside the crate while he's eating the crate's foam pieces. A pickles who works for the United Express & who's named is Goliath has arrives at the house to pick the crate up while Scooter still sleeps while snoring. "Uh, pardon me," asks Goliath, "Package for Cucumber to Japan?" "Ai, take it away, take it away," says Scooter, sleepily. Sealing up the crate, which still has Chovey inside it, Goliath carries the crate out to a hand truck, giving Scooter a receipt also, putting it on his lap while he continues to sleep, saying, "Yeah, have a nice day, uh...sir.", before leaving.

Tootoo is squealing loudly at the delivery truck as it drives by outside. "Pipe down, Tootoo!" calls out Lemon Twist as she's still watching TV, "Me & Salina are watching..." Realizing her Super Salina doll is gone, Lemon Twist asks in wonder, "Salina?!" Lemon Twist then hops out of the living room to try to find Larry & the others, saying, "Nice try, babies. Now give me back my..." Seeing that her herione doll & the Wagon are gone, Lemon Twist gasps...especially when she sees the remaining thing that the kids had left behind: 1 of Super Salina's shoes!

"**SALINA!!!!!!!!!!"** cries Lemon Twist in fright.

Meanwhile, back outside where the Fibbo Wagon is, Larry, Lenny & Laura are controlling the Wagon as he drives onto the streets while Steve was holding onto Lemon Twist's herione doll, cooing happily. The Fibbo Wagon careens away from 1 black car, making it crash into a telephone pole really badly! After that, making a female pea jump off & dodging the Wagon itself, Larry & his friends go down a few flights of stairs, before getting back onto the road. They then swerve from another car, trying to avoid to but it ended up crashing into a tree. Then, the Wagon proceeds on.

Meanwhile, Lemon Twist hops into the yard while wearing her "Amanda-Girl" outfit. She sees Tootoo who's still loudly squealing. "They took Salina, Tootoo! Come on! You're gonna be my buttpig!" She says this before grabbing Tootoo's leash, "We gotta search every doghouse, playhouse, treehouse & dollhouse! I want those foogitives back in custardy!" Because of Lemon Twist speaking to him in a very serious voice, Tootoo ran off, dragging Lemon Twist along. "Bad pig! Bad pig! Stop!" shouts Lemon Twist.

Meanwhile, back into the house, Lars talks to Georgette as he hops into the living room. "Georgette, just go to the spa & relax," says Lars, "Scooter & I are doing fine taking car of the, uh..." Suddenly, Lars notices that the crate has disappeared. "Scoot, w-where's the crate?" Instantly waking up, Scooter answers, "Ai, I guess the delivery folks must have come." "Wow. They loaded her up & everything, huh?" says Lars as he's impressed with the United Express veggies. _"Let me talk to Larry,"_ says Georgette to Lars on the phone. "Sure, I'll let you talk to Larry," says Lars to Georgette on the phone, before realizing the kids have disappeared too! "Scoot....uh...uh, where are the kids?" "Ai, that's funny," says Scooter, "They were here a minute ago, playing in the..." Lars & Scooter both realize something as the look out the front door. "The crate!" they shout at once. "Honey." says Lars on the phone, "I'm gonna have to call you back." Hanging up, Lars looks angrily at Scooter.

Meanwhile, Larry & his friends, with the Wagon, teat throughout the roads. Along the way, the run over many garbage cans, knock over trash collectors, & causing a glass tuck that's plated to crash badly. Gradually, Steve's face turned light purple before he barfs in Bob's face while Bob was holding him. "Aw, come on!" shouts Bob in irritation, "I just took a bath a couple days ago! Now I'll have to take another one right away! Darn it!" Going through a wine glass-filled truck, they end up breaking the glasses as they break onto the roads. Entering a park, they end up running into some kids who end up avoiding the Wagon before it goes down a few slides & landed on a see-saw. Leaving the park & getting back onto the street, the kids, with the Wagon, drive onto an overpass that's under construction. So, just as the Wagon get's to the uncompleted bridge's end, Laura pushes a button, making 1 of the Wagon's robo Fib-resembling arms to grab a post, turning the whole Wagon around. When they avoid getting hit by a huge truck & end up driving in a factory of mattresses, they toppled mounds of them, rapidly before landing into a "Nighty Night-Night Mattress" truck that takes off later from a loading dock.

Meanwhile, Scooter & Lars have gotten into the Cucumber RV with Lars angrily driving speedily down the streets. "How could you fall asleep when you were supposed to be watching the kids?" asks Lars in rage at Scooter, but Scooter is asleep....once again! The mattress truck then gets in front of the RV. As Lars isn't watching the road at the moment, the mattress truck's back door opens, revealing the kids insid, who are jumping joyfully onto a mattress, before it closes again. "We'll never find the kids with this dummy in front of us!" yells Lars, furiously while really wanting to find the kids. Lars passes it, making the mattress truck swerve around frantically & roll right off the street, deep down into the forest. The truck's driver, who's a male gourd goes into the forest while ditching the truck. Inside the truck, the kids are hving lots of fun. "This is more fun than licking lollipops!" says Lenny in a happy voice while he jumps up & down. "Or blowing bubbles in the bathtub!" added Laura, feeling really joyous. "I don't know if I should throw up or throw down!" says Bob as he starts to feel sick to his stomach while the truck move on forward into the forest, very deeply. The truck's driver then hops off.

At the United Express plane, the veggies there have opened up every on-board package & crate & they found nothing unusual but a goat named Chovey. "I've turned this plane upside down & I assure you there are no children." says the pilot. "No," says the Co-Pilot. "We found a kid, but he's not the one you're looking for," Scooter & Lars are shocked when they hear this at the controllers' tower.

Lars & Scooter resume their search back at the house. "Larry!" yells Lars as he searches in the closet., not finding Larry there. "Ai, sprout?" asks Scooter as he searches under the bed, but Larry wasn't there. "Steve!" calls out Lars at the Cucumber lab. "Ai, Lemon Twist?" asks Scooter as seaches for Lemon Twist in a cookie jar. Looking under the kitchen sink, Lars exclaims, "Where can they be? We gotta find them!"

"Find what?" asks Georgette, who's holding a grocery bag. Lars then accidentally bangs his head from underneath the sink. Scooter & Lars then turn to see Georgette. "Ai, the greatest inventor here lost the kids," says Scooter to Georgette. "I lost the kids?" asks Lars, repeating this. "See?" Georgette the pauses for a sec, before gasping & ending up dropping her groceries onto the floor, causing the bag to open up.


	9. Ch 8: Goin' Into The Forest

**Chapter 8: Goin' Into The Forest**

Larry & his friends hop out of the truck to find themselves in the middle of the forest. "Where are we?" asks Bob. "I don't know," answered Larry, "It looks kinda like the park. "Only biggerer," added Laura in amazement. "Biggerer?" reapeated Bob to Laura, "This place is biggerer than the park & the backyard all put together. This is bad you guys. This is bad." Beginning grunt, & grimaces as well, Steve's face gradually turns pink. "Uh oh, Larry," says Laura in alarm while seeing Steve, "I think your brother is brokerd again." "Oh, no," says Larry says while he & the others go towards him, "Steve, are you OK?" "I think he's gonna explode," says Lenny. Grunting, Steve says, "Poopie." "What?!" asks Larry, a bit shocked. "Poopie!" shouts Steve, before a plopping noise can be heard. "Ew!" say the kids in disgust. "Well," says Larry, "I guess we'll have to change his diapie." "What do you mean, we?" asks Lenny, upset.

Meanwhile, news & local police veggies have arrived to the Cucumbers' household. "I can't believe you left them with Scooter!" says Georgette in the kitchen to Lars, "The carrot slept through Pearl Harbor for heavens sake!" "I sounded the alarm as soon as I could!" snaps Scooter in rage. Officer Mom Asparagus, 1 of the police vegetables there, is asking the Cucumbers many so-called "important" questions. She asks, "Uh, Mrs. Cucumber, did your son have any enemies?" "Oh..." gasps Georgette in surprise. "Uh-huh," says Mom, "Any underworld or mob connections?" "For crying out loud, he's just a baby!" shouts Georgette.

Meanwhile, the kids are all trying to change the diaper of Steve's. The other kids end up coughing while the powder ends up clouding up & as Larry tries to power the bottom of Steve. "The powder goes on his bottom, Larry!" shouts Laura, strictly. "Well, I'm doing the best I can!" says Larry, before Steve ends up hitting Larry. "Pee!" coos Steve, before he whizzes like a fountain into the air. "Look out!" cries Lenny, attempting to dodge. "Watch it!" cries Larry, also dodging. "Ew, ew, ew!" shouts Laura as she ducks in fright. "Get him off of me!" says Lenny, still ducking. Suddenly, a bee lands on Bob's head! "AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!BEE, BEE!!!!" yells Bob in terror as he quickly hops around in crazy circles. He soon ends up tripping & falling onto the ground, upside down as the bee flew off. Luckily, it never stung him!

Lenny & Laura help Bob get back up before he goes over to Larry & Steve in anger. "Your brother made a bee land on my head!" yells Bob, upset. "Buzz!" says Steve, teasing Bob.

"Stop it!" shouts Bob to Steve in annoyance.

"Stop it!"

"You stop it!"

"Stop it!" yells Bob in irritation.

"Hey guys," says Larry, putting a new diaper onto Steve, "Maybe we should stop playing around & figure out how to get home." "But, Larry," says Laura, "We don't even know where we are." "I know! I've got my sponsatility!" exclaims Larry as he shows the others his pocket watch. "What's a sponsatility, Larry?" asks Laura, curiously. "Sounds yucky," says Lenny, " And icky too!" "No, it's what you get for being a big brother." says Larry, hopping over to the Wagon, "It's just like what Okey-Dokie Cuke uses when he has to find his way home." "I thought that's called a crumpass." says Lenny as he carries the baby bag over. "Well, my dad gave it to me, & he called it a sponsatility." "Where's it say to go?" "Well, um, uh, hmm." Larry takes a look at the clock's hands. "This way. Uh..." Seeing a pathway, Larry tells the others, "That's the way! Straight up that hill!"

Where Lemon Twist is in the forest, Lemon Twist is still being dragged along by Tootoo, 1st being on a paved road with Lemon Twist screaming, "Aah! Bad pig, bad pig! Stop! Aah!"

Approaching the scene featuring the mattress truck, Tootoo finds a binky on the grou d & sniffs it but ends up tugged on his leash by the falling Lemon Twist & falls in a ditch along with Lemon Twist! Lemon Twist lands near a tree trunk & passes out. Lemon Twist moans as she wakes up, seeing Tootoo, who's the 1st sight she sees. "You know," says Lemon Twist to him, "Not all pigs can fly."


	10. Ch 9: Oh, We're Off To See The Lizard!

**Chapter 9: Oh, We're Off To See The Lizard!!!**

Lars's & Georgette's house is packed with tons of police cars & news trucks when they exit their house. Many camera veggies & reporters gang up at the couple, asking them lots of questions. "Mr. Cucumber," a reporters asks Lars, "Is it true you shipped your own children to Tokyo in a wooden box?" "Is it true a dragon ate your baby?" asks a female reporter. "Mr. Cucumber," another reporter asks, "How many pecks of pickled peppers did you pick?" Wind instantly blows onto everyone & they see a helicopter lainding on the ground, before another reporter hops out towards Georgette & Lars. His name was Alpholomer Asparagus _(my OC)_ who starts his broadcast right away with his camera man. "Childhood," Alpholomer speaks, "A time of innocence, a time of joy. A time of unspeakable, unrelenting tragedy." He then turns to look at Georgette. "Mrs. Cucumber, tell us how it feels to know you may never see your children again."

"Oh, crimeney!" shouts Lisa as she defends Georgette against Alpholomers harsh put-down words, "Can't you people show some compassion?" "I'm so sorry. Forgive me." says Alpholomer before turning to Georgette again, "Please tell us how it feels to know you may never see your pathetic cuke children again." "That's it!" cries Lisa, wanting to fight Alpholomer, but Lars & Scooter hold her back. "Aagh! Get him! Let me at him! Let me at that ol' cracker! All right! Grr!" Dandy & Linda are driving their car to the Cucumbers' house while many reporters are notice all the live commotion. "Hold on, Gourdon." says Linda on her phone, "There's an alarming crowd at my in-law's indicating either a yard sale or a family tragedy. Let me get back to you." Getting out of the car, Alpholomer & the other reporters gang up on them. "Mr. Twist," says Alpholomer, "How does it feel knowing your brother lost your only daughter?"

"He what?!" yells Dandy in rage, turning to Lars before face goes completely red. "Share your pain," says Alpholomer. Attacking Lars, Dandy angrily jumps on top of him! Going back to the camera, Alpholomer says while showing pictures of Larry & the others 1 at a time, "And there you have it. 2 sour men. And young Laddy, baby Stephen, the 2 frweaky siblings Lessy & Lauren, little Bobby, & poor, poor Lemon Head, all vanished without a trace. I'm Alpholomer Asparagus, & I'll be back with more 'Really Big Action Newwws!'"

Bido shows up as the commmotion proceeds on. "Mr. Ivagail _(my OC)_ said he saw Lemon Twist & Tootoo run through his garden on I-99!" "My baby!" shouts Linda. "Let's go!" says Georgette before they all start appears in military clothes, bursting out of the door. Going towards the car with Lars, Georgette & Bido, he salutes, "Private First Class Carrot reporting for duty!" "Just get in. Come on." says Bido. The vehicles then head on their way to the forest.

Meanwhile, Lenny, Laura, & Bob pull the Fibbo Wagon up while Larry pushes it up with Steve sitting in 1 of the back seats. "Good job, you guys. We're almost there," says Larry before turning to Sreve, "Good, Steve. Now, play nice." Giggling, Steve hits Larry on the head with his baby bottle. "Not much fun back there, is it?" asks Lenny. "Oh, we're doing OK." says Larry looking at Steve, "That's some good hitting there, Stevie!" After Larry says this, Steve hits Larry with his baby bottle again.

"I'm hungry." groans Bob, "Right now my daddy would be making me a fried balooni sandwhich. I can almost smell that burning. Ooh, it tastes all crunchy..." "Stop it, Bob." says Larry. "You're making me hungry!"Steve hits Larry once more. The kids gasp in shock when they stop at hilltop, not seeing any houses at all. "Oh no!" yells Bob in panic.

"We can't see our houses from here, Larry," says Laura. "We can't see any houses from here." added Lenny. "We're all doomed!" shouts Bob, looking up at the sky in a sad way, "Doomed! Doomed, I tell ya!"Unkowingly, a growling alien warthog watches hungrily towards the kids.

Meanwhile, at the mattress truck scene, Lars & Georgette are scene with Officer Mom Asparagus. "Mrs. Cucumber," says Mom, "I know this his hard for you, but can you identify this binky?" Holding up the pacifier that Mom finds, Lars & Georgette gasp I horror.

Meanwhile, Bob is crying because he knows they're lives will end very shortly. "This is all Steve's fault!" shouts Lenny in a furious voice, "Right, Bob?" "Uh..." begins Bob. "Uh, uh!" snapped Larry back to Lenny, "This never would have happened if you hadn't putted him in the wagon in the first place. Right, Bob?" "Uh..." wondered Bob, "No! Uh-uh..." "It's not our fault you got a bad, naughty, stinky baby for a brother!" cries Laura. "He's not naughty," says Larry as he bravely defends Steve, who's smiling at Larry, "He's just a...he's just a...a baby! How could you be mad just because you're..." Suddenly, Steve grabbs Larry's diaper, causing it to drap to the ground while interrupting Larry. "...Um..." Larry begins to say as he sees that his diaper is on the ground & his bottom is showing, "Standing there all nakey?" "I mean, I'm sure he's just trying to help." continues Larry, "And 'sides, it's hot, phew! 'Sploring in the woods all day. Ah! A little breeze feels good. Just what I needed. Oh, thank you, Steve." While pulling his diaper back up, Steve hiccups.

"Those hiccups are really starting to bug me," says Lenny in annoyance. "Face it, Larry," says Laura, "Having a baby brother just isn't what you espected." Looking around, Bob then sees a small house that's on a hillbottom, shouting, "Hey, you guys, look. Somebody's house. Larry was right."

"Wow," says Larry, amazed while taking out his pocket watch. , "My sponsatility does work!" "Yeah, but who'd have a house way out here in the forest?" wonders Lenny. "Maybe a Lizard live there." says Larry, remembering a wizard story that Georgette had read to him about. "A Lizard?" repeats Bob in disbelief. "You know," says Larry, "A big guy with a pointy hat that grants wishes. All's we gots to do is knock on the door & say we wanna go home. See? Then everything will be back to Norman."

"Thank the Bob thingie!" says Lenny. "Thanks Bob thingie!" says Laura. "Come on, guys!" exclaims Larry, "We're off to see the Lizard!" Larry starts hopping but ends up tripping onto something. "Oh, Larry," says Bob, "Are you OK?" "I'm fine," says Larry as he gets up, "I just tripped in a little hole, that's all." Bob & the others see a large footprint of a frightening animal on the ground, making Bob say, "Gosh, it looks kinda like Tootoo's feet, only if he was a giant." "I saw feetprints like that on TB once," says Lenny, "An alien warthog made 'em & then he ate this certain pear." This makes Bob gulp in fright. "The warthog ate a pear?" "Well," says Lenny, "They got her out." "I don't think it's an alien warthog, Bob." says Larry, "And if it was, we'd hear him say..."

"**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

All of a sudden, a loud squeal is heard throughout the forest while the toddlers hear it. "That was pretty good." says Lenny as he thought the squeal came from Larry. "I didn't do anything," admits Larry.

The squel is hears again, but louder this time. This causes Larry & the others to scream in terror, hopping quickly into the Fibbo Wagon. They take off when Bob pushes the wagon down the hill & quickly hops into it. "Do you see the warthog?" asks Larry. "I don't know what he looks like." says Bob, frightened. "Teeth! Teeth & brown-colored!" yells Lenny to Bob, "And teeth! Don't forget hooves & more teeth!" Steve appears in 1 of the front seats to take the wheel, making Larry cry, "No, Steve! Bad Steve! No!"

Meanwhile, there's a Bambai-like forest scene, which ends up being disturbed by the Fibbo Wagon, which shouts, "I am Fibbo! Raaaaaaaaa!" as it crashes throught this scene.

Out onto a road in the forest, Archibald & Lovey Asparagus, who are the 2 forest rangers in this story, were driving a Jeep around. "I'm sure you've run afoul of many a scary pedestrian. But out here, we have what you might call...hmm, how should I put this? Actual danger." says Archie. "Danger? Really?" asks Lovey, gasping excitedly in interest. "Grizzlies that'll rip the top of your car," says Archie, "Bobcats, wolves, wolverines, which are something entirely different." Just then, the Fibbo Wagon is seen quickly crossing the ropad behind them. Turning around & catching a glimpse of the Fibbo Wagon, Lovey says excitedly, "And aliens! Ha!"

"Larry, I saw some growed ups!" shouts Bob to his 'bestest' friend, "Stop! Stop!" "I don't know how!" shouts Larry as he then frantically tries to figure out how to to stop the Wagon. "Well, I hope you figure it out," says Laura, "'Cause I didn't bring no bathing suit!" She looks at a cliff, which is where the Fibbo Wagon is heading to & down towards a river. Larry & his friends screm as Larry pulls a certain brake that stopped the wagon completely near the cliff's edge, making them teeter but not fall off. Steve then appears at the wheel as Larry goes behind him. "Phew!" says Lenny in relief, "Any further, & I would have needed a fresh dispie." Steve laughs as he plays with the brake that had stopped the Wagon before, holding onto it while making the wagon tilt. "Steve, no!" shouts Larry in panic. Buty Steve lets go of the brake, sending the wagon into the river with a splash. There instantly was a beeping that wa heard, causing special floaters to keep the wagon afloat. "Aqua Mode, engaged," says the wagon. After a propellor comes out from the back of the wagon, it then moves along in the river.

At the ranger station, "I'm telling you, I saw an alien," Lovey tells Archie, still thinking she saw a real alien. "Lovey..." begin Archie. "A hugelight purple colored, polka dotted alien!" shouts Lovey, "I've gotta cal headquarters!" "While you're at it," says Archie as begins looking through his telescope, "You might wanna ask for a new asignment, say, a city park. 'Cause, you see, out here in the country, you have to be just a little tougher. Just then, Archie sees the moviing Fibbo Wagon passing by in the river, yelling like crazy, while moving away from the telescope, **"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! IT-IT-IT'S THE ALIEN! THE ALIEN! AAAAAAGGGGHHH I SAW IT! I JUST SAW IT! IT'S FREAKY & UGLY! AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! AAAAAAAGGGHHH! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT -TH-THAT THING! AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" **

"Oh, where? Where's you see it? Where?" asks Lovey, going over to the telescope & looks through it, curiously, "Here? Where? Where, Archie?" **"IT WAS IN THE RIVER! I SAW IT! I REALLY DID! IT'S SO UGLY! AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" **screams Archibald like an asparagus that just got freaked out by something so terrifying, it would scare the heck out of him for weeks.


	11. Yo Ho Ho & A Bottle Of Yum!

**10: Yo Ho Ho & A Bottle Of Yum**

Scooter found a candy wrapper on the ground back at the search party.

"Well, would you look at this! A wrapper from a Salina Sweet bar." says Scooter, picking the wrapper up.

"My angel!" Dandy gasps happily. "She's been here."

"Aye, that's right." says Scooter. "I think she's tracking the sprouts. It's in a veggie's blood. I myself spent 15 days searching for the Sitting Bull through the Northwest Territory. It was in the year 19-"

"Over here!" shouts Hansle, going out of the forest with Bido.

"We found some wheel tracks & baby footprints heading into the woods." explains Bido, "Well, Hansle actually found them, but I saw them."

"They could actually be in my Fibbo Wagon." realizes Lars.

"It's the greatest children's toy." says Dandy, mockingly.

"You & your dumb inventions!" the lemon yells to Lars in rage.

"My dumb inventions?" repeats Lars, getting a clever idea. "That's it!"

Lisa shouts, grabbing a bullhorn from the policemen carrots, "All right, the kids are in the woods. You men follow those tracks. We'll head to the ranger's station & begin searching from there. Now, move it! Let's go, go, go!"

Seeing him, Bido, & Scooter getting into the car, Georgette asks Lars, "Lars, where are you going?"

"Trust me, Georgie." says Lars. "I got a plan."

Floating along in the Fibbo Wagon, Larry, his friends, & his brother play "Pirates".

"Slob the poop deck, Mr. Lenny." says a smiling Larry, "Hoist the ankle, number 1."

"Arg!" saluted Lenny.

Larry: (sings) _**A pirate's life is a life for me!**_

Laura: _**Yo ho ho & a bottle of yum!**_

Bob: _**I get seasick on the sea!**_

Lenny & Laura: _**Yo ho ho & a bottle of yum!**_

Lenny: (raising a diaper to use as a flag) _**Hoist the Wagon flag real high!**_

Larry: (pointing a stick into the air) _**My sword is pointed to the sky!**_

Laura: _**You need a patch across your eye!**_

Over Steve's right eye is where Laura put a cloth on. While Bob becomes seasick, both Lenny & Laura laugh.

Laura: _**From Zanzibar...**_

Lenny: _**to candy bar!**_

Larry, Lenny & Laura: _**Yo ho ho & a bottle of yum!**_

Larry: _**We search for treasures near & far!**_

Larry, Lenny & Laura: _**Yo ho ho & a bottle of yum!**_

Laura: (splashes water) _**Beware your ship should cross our path.**_

Lenny: (shooting a milk bottle into the air) _**We'll shoot a cannon through your mast!**_

Bob: _**Remove your gold baboons by half.**_

Steve: _**Yo oh oh oh oh!**_

While Laura & Lenny splash water at Bob, the tomato groans.

Larry: _**A pirate's life is the life for me!**_

Lenny & Laura: _**Yo ho ho & a bottle of yum!**_

Bob: (in a sick way) _**Adventure on the open sea.**_

Larry, Lenny, & Laura: _**Yo ho ho & a bottle of yum!**_

"Steve!" cries Larry while Steve & Bob fell out of the wagon by it suddenly hitting a bump in the river. Luckily, Larry saved Steve. However, Bob was the one who ended up falling into the river.

"Help me, Larry!" cries Bob, attempting to swim for his life. "I can't swim!"

Being able to somehow stand up, Bob noticed how shallow the water was. Feeling a sligh wiggling sensation is his pants, Bob managed to take out what was making it happen.

"Fish!" cries the frightened tomato before the fish managed to get out of his grasp & jump back into the water.

Making a life ring catch Bob, Lenny pulled a lever that's featured with the wagon.

"Tomato overboard!" cries Laura, "Hang on, Bob!"

Making the wagon pull him as it went forward fast, like he was waterskiing, Laura pressed a turbo button.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" screams Bob.

"Look at him go!" laughs Lenny.

While Bob screams, Laura giggles before they all (except Larry) got Bob back onto the wagon.

"Larry, why didn't you help me?" asks Bob.

"I'm sorry, Larry." says Larry as he held onto Steve, "But Steve, he - he needed me & he's just a..."

"Just a baby!" Lenny & Laura finished for him in irritation as they dropped Bob.

"Uh oh!" gasps Laura, seeing something the wagon was approaching right now.

Screaming, all the kids realized the Fibbo Wagon was approaching a waterfall!

"Hard to port side!" shouts Larry. "Turn! Turn around! Help me, guys! Help!"

While the kids make the wagon steer the opposite direction away from the waterfall, a smiling Steve sees a lever, giggling.

"Steve, no!" cries Larry.

Making the wagon approach the waterfall's edge, Steve pulled a lever. Steering it away from the waterfall & onto the bank, Larry luckily pulls another one of the wagon's levers. Tossing the toddler veggies onshore, the landing was real hard with Larry's watch flying out from within his pants. Making him smile, Larry ran & caught the watch before it could go into the water.

Going into the Cucumber Lab, Lars, Bido, & Scooter arrive home.

"I knew my Silius would come in handy." says Lars, planning to use his Silius to search for the kids.

With Scooter right below it, both Lars & Bido try lowering the glider down using a rope. Suddenly collapsing onto Scooter, Silius & a few of the ceiling's parts fall to the ground. This made a huge cloud of dust appear.

"Scooter, are you okay?" asks Lars in concern after coughing a bit.

Seeing Scooter sleeping beside Silius when the dust fades away, this makes Lars say to himself in annoyance, "Oh, pop."


	12. The Kids Meet The Monkeys

**11: The Kids Meet The Monkeys**

With Steve being inside it, Larry & his 3 friends pull the wagon.

"Do you think we'll still be able to find the lizard's house, Larry?" asks Bob.

"Sure, Bob," says Larry, smiling. "Long as I got my sponsatility, we'll never be losted."

"Which way are we apposed to go?" asks Lenny.

In order to find his way, Larry used his watch.

"Um... uh... hmm... it's that way." says Larry with the others following him.

Soon ending up circling around a tree, time passes for the kids.

"Hey, lookie, footprints." says Bob, smiling as he looked down. "Maybe there are other baby veggies around here."

"Those are our feetprints, Bob." says Laura with a frown.

"You're leading us around & around, Larry." says Lenny.

"B-B-But it was working before." says Larry as he worriedly looks at his watch.

"I don't think it ever worked." says Laura, going up to Larry in rage. "I think your sponsatility's broke, just like your brother!"

"My brother is not broke, Laura!" snaps Larry while Bob goes over to the bushes & was seeing something.

"He pulled the lever!" cries Laura.

"He tried sending us into the big Jacuzzi." says Lenny angrily.

"We could have been drownded." adds Laura.

"Hey, guys!" says Bob. "C-C-C-Clow..."

"What is it, Bob?" asks Laura.

"Clown!" exclaims Bob, looking at the rail car, which had a clown's face painted on it, in front of them all.

"What's a train doing in the middles of the forest?" wonders Lenny in curiousity.

"Maybe some giant baby losted his choo-choo." suggests Laura. "And he's looking for it right now."

"Or lightening struck on a toy train & it growed big like this." thinks Lenny, making Larry & the others stare at him as if he thought that was a weird thought of his.

"What?" asks Lenny.

With the rail car's door slowly opening up, a mysterious person-like figure appears coming out of it, which is actually 3 monkeys hiding within some clothes.

Monkeys: _**Eee! Eek! Ooh ahh ahh!**_  
_**Ting, tang, walla walla bing bang**_

Running away in fright as 4 other monkeys coming out from the car's top, the kids scream.

_**Ooh eee**_

_**Ooh ahh ahh**_

_**Ting, tang, walla walla bing bang**_

Finding themselves surrounded by a circle of many monkeys, the kids had attempted to escape from them.

_**You want to learn something that I can teach to you**_

_**You want to know a secret that I swear is true**_

A monkey is seen holding onto Bob.

_**Monkeys have more fun than humans ever do**_

Banging on a drum, a monkey crashes through a 2nd picture after crashing though a palm tree picture. With another monkey holding another drum, a compartment opens up. Another monkey emerges out of the drum & "drums" on the previous monkey's head.

_**Ooh, eee, ooh ahh ahh**_

_**Ting, tang, walla walla bing bang**_

A monkey is seen taking Larry away by putting him in a tricycle.

_**Ooh, eee, ooh ahh ahh**_

_**Ting, tang, walla walla bing bang**_

Making the tomato fall downward towards the ground, another monkey steals Bob's reading glasses up in a tree. Tossing Bob up into the air, another monkey pulls the tomato back up near the tree using its tail while he's about to crash. Another monkey gives Bob's glasses back to him after the tomato had landed into its arms.

_**We learn to climb & swing before he learn to run**_

_**We like to party & there's room for everyone**_

_**Come by & see us if you really wanna have some fun**_

Making 2 monkeys, that were fighting in front of the Fibbo Wagon, run off, Steve hit them both hard on the heads using his baby bottle.

_**Ooh, eee, ooh ahh ahh**_

_**Ting, tang, walla walla bing bang**_

With another monkey holding on, a parasol monkey "parachuted" right off the car's top. Ending up crashing, Lenny & Laura tried to follow using a parasol's skeleton.

_**Ooh, eee, ooh ahh ahh**_

_**Ting, tang, walla walla bing bang**_

Eating the bugs that were crawling in it, a monkey peels the bark off a tree branch. While 4 other monkeys ate the bugs that were on 4 other monkeys' backs, Laura takes a bug off the back of the 4th monkey. Eating it, however, Lenny snatched it from her with Laura glaring at him in annoyance.

_**You'll never see us tired 'cause we're way too smart for workin'**_

_**A monkey knows a lot more than a man**_

_**We love swinging in the tree & eating our bananas**_

_**Don't you know we never need a plan**_

While diving down with the tomato's glasses landing onto Steve's head before they're stolen by the parasol monkey, 3 monkeys hold onto Bob.

"Mine! Mine!" cries an upset Steve when he realizes & sees the parasol monkey stealing his bottle to give it to its "baby".

Having fun with the monkeys, Larry meanwhile joyfully plays around. When he heard Steve crying, he turned towards where his brother & the Fibbo Wagon were.

"What is it, Steve?" asks Larry. "What do you want?"

"Hungry, hungry." answers Steve, whining desperately.

Going over to feed Steve, Larry rolls his eyes & sighs in annoyance. Bob ends up landing onto a monkey's back before the monkey takes Bob away with him.

"Steve, I really wanna go play with the monkeys right now." complains Larry. "I don't feel like feeding you."

Grudgingly giving it to Steve, Larry opened up a small yellow jar of banana-flavored baby food. Making them all smile, the monkeys ended up catching a whiff of the banana scent when Larry did this.

"Hungry, hungry." Ending up spilling the food all down his face & body, Steve takes the banana baby food from Larry & quickly ate it. Just then, the monkeys stole the diaper bag just as Larry was gonna get another jar after he had tosses the other away.

"Watch my brother." says Larry, rushing after the monkeys. "I gotta get the diapie bag."

Now covered with creamed bananas, Bob turns & sees the monkeys beginning on licking the creamed substance off Steve.

"Hey, leave him alone." orders Bob to them, attempting to get Steve away from the 2. "He's not a nanner."

"Oh, no! Guys, help! There's a monkey who's trying to take Larry's brother!"

Pausing, Laura & Lenny simply stood there for 4 seconds.

"So?" asks Lenny, evidently not interested.

"Oh, just help me, okay?" orders Bob, struggling against the monkeys.

Though another monkey tries stealing him, Steve flies into Lenny & Laura's grasp. Another monkey, meanwhile, tries stealing Bob's glasses.

"Let go!" cries Bob.

Hearing him, Lenny & Laura think Bob means to let Steve go & say, allowing the monkey to take him away, "OK."

Stragically leaving Bob's glasses on the ground, the monkey that was fighting with the tomato left also.

"Oh, this is just great." says Bob with sarcasm. "I tell you, it can't get any worser than..." Hearing a sudden cracking sound, Bob looked down & stepped back to see his broken-lens glasses on the ground. "...this."

With the lens being broken, Bob put his glassses on.

"Oh great!" moans Bob before putting his glasses away.

"At least the monkeys are gone." says Lenny.

"Yeah." added Laura. "And they took baby Steve with them."

Seeing the monkeys climbing the tree & carrying the giggling Steve, this made Bob gasp & look upward.

Lemon Twist is still being dragged along quick by Tootoo in another part of the forest.

"Hey, Tootoo! Where are you going, dumb pig?" cries the annoyed lemon.

Seeihg part of her toy flip cell phone broken, Lemon Twist suddenly fell to the ground.

"Hey! My cell phone broke." says LT, picking it up.

A frowning Tootoo is seen going over to her.

"Oh, Saline." says LT to herself while a vicious creature is lurking towards her. "Are they taking care of you? Will they know to comb your hair, or change you into your sports jumper with matching neckerchief at lunch time?"

Growling, the creature, which was revealed to be the same alien warthog (back in Chapter 9), approached LT more.

"Yuch, Tootoo! Pig breath!" Unaware she had hit the top of the warthog's head, LT tossed her toy phone into the air. "Tootoo?"

With a screaming LT being dragged along on his leash, a frightened Tootoo ran away as fast as he could after seeing the warthog, squealing in fear. Growling again, the frowning warthog watched as LT & Tootoo quickly left.

Using Silius, Lars was getting ready to fly off back at home.

"Don't worry. This time she'll fly." assures Lars. "I'm facing into the wind."

Just then, with the handlebars loosening, the glider is connected to a rope of the Cucumber RV, which was about to be driven by Scooter.

"Is he ready?" asks Scooter.

"No." answers Bido.

"Go?"

"No!"

"All right, then!" says Scooter, not being able to comprehend what Bido was saying.

While his Silius glider flies off in a haphazard way, a screaming Lars hold on tight while Scooter drove away.

Lenny, Laura & Bob were close to the wagon back in the forest.

"Oh, this is bad! Very bad!" says Bob in panic.

"Shh!" shushs Lenny quietly. "Here comes Larry."

While he holds the bag, Larry is seen going over to the 3.

"Put the blankie on him." orders Laura with Lenny covering up something using a blue blanket.

"OK, guys! I got it." says Larry.

"Um, I think it's gonna rain, Larry." says Bob, nervously looking up at the sky.

"Oh yeah, we better go." adds Lenny, playing along.

"I gotta finish feeding my brother." insists Larry as he grabbed another baby food jar.

"I don't think he's hungry." says Laura, taking the jar away from Larry & dropping it at the driver seat's bottom part.

"Yeah. Besides, he's, um..." Bob nervously began.

"A monkey?" cries Larry in shock, seeing a monkey laying in the wagon while sucking on a bottle.

"Wow!" says Lenny, smiling faslely. "Look at that!"

"My brother turned into a monkey?" asks Larry in terror.

From far in the distance, lightning is seen suddenly striking.

"Come on, Larry." says Bob. "We gotta get outta here."

"I can't go home with my brother being a monkey!" cries Larry.

"Oh, but, Larry, we gotta get to the Lizard's house."

"That's it! I'll get the Lizard to wish him back into a people!" exclaims Larry in happiness.

This makes the others gasp in shock.

"The Lizard's only gonna give us 1 wish." says Lenny.

"Yeah." says Bob. "And if you use it up on Steve, how are we gonna get home?"

"He's my brother, Bob!" Larry points out. "I have to wish him back!"

"You can't do that!" snaps Laura, frowning.

"Yes I can!" says Larry. "What would you do if Lenny turned into a monkey?"

"That's different. I like Lenny!" cries Laura. "Besides, you'd be wasting your wish anyway, 'cause that's not even your brother."

This made Bob, Larry, & Laura herself gasp.

"Oh, uh, wait a minute." Laura nervously muttered.

"Uh, what Laura means is... um..." says Bob, quickly. "The monkeys kinda took baby Steve & we just... uh... we thought you wouldn't mind a baby monkey instead."

"What?" asks Larry, confused.

"Look, Larry," cries Laura. "Nobody likes him!"

"We're gonna find that Lizard, Larry." yells Lenny. "You can find your brother by yourself!"

Feeling betrayed now, Larry looked at both Laura & Lenny before turning to Bob & asking him, "Will you help me, Bob?"

"Sorry, Larry." says Bob, sighing in sorrow.

"But - you're my bestest friend." says Larry.

"Oh yeah?" asks Bob in fury. "Well, i - if I'm your bestest friend, then how come when I got throwed up on, you didn't help me? Huh, huh? And when I falled overboard, you didn't help me. And then when the monkey grabbed me, you didn't even care... about me boo-boo."

Saddened by all this, Larry looked down to the ground.

"Face it, Larry." says Laura. "You don't got a bestest friend no more. All you gots is a brother."

"Oh, um... fine." says a saddened Larry, feeling betrayed still. "I'll go find him by myself."

Leaving Lenny, Laura & Bob behind, Larry went to go find Steve. While lightning strikes & it begins raining, this makes the 3 gasp while the "baby" monkey runs off deep into the forest.


	13. 1 Way Or Another

**12: 1 Way Or Another**

Because of it raining right now, Tootoo is afraid to proceed on in another part of the forest.

"Dumb buttpig!" shouts LT to the pig. "Fine! I hope you turn into a frog. Nyah!" Storming off into the forest, LT made a face at Tootoo in annoyance. "I'll find Salina myself!"

Lemon Twist: (Singing) _**One way or another**_

_**I'm gonna find you**_

_**I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you**_

_**One way or another**_

Rowing in a log that's in a river, LT crossed a creek.

_**I'm gonna win you**_

_**I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you**_

_**Salina, oh, Salina**_

_**I need to see you**_

_**I need to see you, see you, see you**_

Going through a kind of canyon featuring sculptures of Larry & Steve's heads, LT climbs up a mountain & then a tree.

_**From that kid or his brother**_

_**I'm gonna get you**_

_**I'm gonna get you, I'll get you**_

Though Salina is actually shown as Tootoo in reality, LT sees her doll on the top of a mountain as she climbs up it.

_**I'll find the full diaper bag**_

_**And if you're ripped or you're hurt**_

_**I'll push them in dirt**_

_**Yeah!**_

Making him run off while squealing, LT accidentally stops within the handle portion of Tootoo's leash.

"Aah! Ooh! Oh!" shouts LT to him. "Stop! I said stop! Salina!"

Larry is still looking for Steve back in another part of the forest.

Hearing crying neaby, he turned to see the crying Steve being dragged on the ground by the 2 monkeys.

"Hey!" cries Larry. "Gimme back my brother! Shoo!"

With the monkeys also tugging, Larry tried tugging Steve away from them both. "Get outta here, you monkeys! Go!"

Hearing the same warthog squeal loudly again, this makes the monkeys instantly become scared as they let go of Steve & hurry off.

"Come on, Steve." says Larry to his baby brother, carrying him with all his might into the forest to find shelter. "Let's get outta this rain."

A frightened Archibald talks to Lovey at the ranger's station.

"I know you rookie park rangers can get excited & very anxious." says Archibald. "But verterans like me know the key is to simply remain calm, cool, & collected."

Showing a few shadowy figures, the door suddenly opens up, making Archibald gasp & fall off his chair. Actually being the kids' parents, the figures come into the light of the inside of the station.

"Please," begs Georgette. "Our kids are lost in the storm. You've got to help us."

"There are aliens out there!" cries Archibald in fright. "I'm a park ranger, not a brave alien slayer! Go find somebody with special weapons!"

"Never mind him." says Lovey to the group. "Come with me."

Laeving the panicking Archibald behind, Lovey went with the other grown-ups.

"What are - come here - I gotta - the alien..." whimpers Archibald.

Before closing the door, Lovey shook her head at Archibald.


	14. Larry & Steve Bond

**13: Larry & Steve Bond**

Going underneath a hollow tree back at the forest, Larry says, grabbing a bottle, "We'll just have a little bottle & a nice nappy. And everything will be OK."

"Mine! Mine!" cries Steve, stealing the baby bottle from Larry before sucking on it.

"But, I'm hunrgy too." whines Larry.

While the baby cuke still drinks, Larry tried grabbing the bottle from Steve.

"Stop it!" orders Larry. "Steve, that's enough! Stop it!"

Only to see it now empty, Larry manages to finally take the bottle.

"You didn't leave any for me!" says Larry to Steve.

Steve simply burped in joy.

"All gone." says the smiling baby cuke, giggling.

Tossing the bottle away, Larry sighs in irritation. In order to cover himself & Steve up, Larry grabs a blanket from the bag before they both try getting some sleep. While Steve peeks his body out of the blanket a bit, this makes Larry open his eyes in surprise.

"Steve." says Larry, placing part of Steve's body back under the blanket.

Steve then leans his head away from Larry.

"Steve!" says Larry again, leaning over to him.

"My blankie! My blankie!" Covering himself, Steve snatched the blanket from Larry.

"Steve!" says Larry, getting furious with his infant brother.

"My blankie!" says a selfish Steve to him. "My blankie!"

"I need some blankie too." Larry tells him, grabbing the blanket.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" wails a greedy Steve.

With a "tug of war" method, Larry & Steve pull the blanket on opposite ends.

"Mine!" cries Larry while they both went outside.

"Mine!" wails Steve a 2nd time.

Making Larry accidentally fall into a mud puddle, the blanket suddenly tears in half. While Steve giggles at him, Larry sees he now has mud on himself.

"Icky lookie." cooes the infant.

Furiously wiping the mud off his face, Larry stormed over to Steve, asking him before he angrily tossed his watch a against a tree nearby, "You think it's funny? Lenny & Laura was right! You're a bad, naughty baby & you're never gonna get any better! I'm through being your big brother! I don't want my sponsativity no more!"

"Monkey!" peeps Steve, seeing a group of nearby monkeys who were watching. "My monkey! Mine!"

"You want monkey?" asks an angered Larry to him, "Oh, Ok. I'll give you monkeys. You'll have a monkey mommy and a monkey daddy and a monkey brother! I shoulda let my friends take you back to the hopsicle, but, no, I said, "He didn't mean it", I said." Larry furiously kicks everything in sight. "He was only playing". Well I was wrong! Now I don't even have friends."

The monkeys grab a diaper, a baby powder container & baby wipes when Larry tosses them to the ground. They also took Lemon Twist's Salina doll when Larry tossed that away as well.

"Steve wants monkeys." says Larry, frowning at the banana baby food jar he had. "And monkeys want the nanners. So everybody gets what they want!"

Getting ready to cover him with it, Larry holds the baby food above Steve's head. "My nanna. My nanna." says Steve as he tries taking it.

With lightning striking in the sky, this makes Steve stop & look fearfully at Larry's eyes. Suddenly seeing a crying Steve, Larry's face went from angry to saddened.

"L-L-L..." shudders Steve, hugging Larry.

Hugging Steve back while the monkeys proceed on watching, Larry placed the baby food to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Larry." says Larry in a soft voice to his brother.

"It's okay, Steve." says Larry, carrying him back to the tree. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Lenny, Laura & Bob are still searching for the Lizard in another part of the forest. Though the lightening causes the trees to look strongly like creepy monsters, Lenny & Laura push a fearful Bob on. Just then, lightning suddenly strikes a tree. While it falls down, this makes the 3 kids run for cover.

Climbing over the tree, Bob asks, "Lenny? Laura?" Looking downward, Bob gasped when he saw Lenny's coat laying near the tree.

"Oh, Lenny." sighs Bob as he now knew what happened to him.

"Bob?" asks Laura, going over to him.

"Lenny always loved climbing on trees." says Bob in sadness. "Now a tree's climbed on him."

Seeing Lenny's coat, a terrified Laura gasped.

"He was my bestest friend." sobs Laura, holding his coat. "Speak to me, Lenny!"

"Have you guys seen my shoes?" asks a voice nearby.

"Lenny!" cries a joyful Laura as she & Bob see that he's alive.

Giving his coat back to him & going over to him, Laura hugged Lenny.

"I don't like this adventure anymore, Lenny." Laura told him.

"Gosh, Bob." says Lenny. "This time we really are doomed."

"Doomed! Doomed! DOOMED!" cried Laura, sobbing with tears.

"Snap out of it, Laura!" shouts Lenny in a stern, flapping his coat to make Laura stop her crying. "We gotta find the Lizard."

"I don't know, guys." says a worried Bob. "If we find the lizard & Larry doesn't, how's he supposed to get home?"

"What are you worried about him for?" Lenny asked him. "He's the one who was gonna let you get 'eated' by a fish & not save you anyway."

"All he cares about is Baby Steve now." adds Laura.

"Yeah, well, somebody has to. Don't they?" asks Bob with uncertainty.

Larry was tucking Steve into bed back at the hollow tree. Seeing his watch, Larry went outside to hold it up & look at it with happy tearful eyes. Because of the storm being so frightening to him, Steve was heard crying. Going over to Steve, Larry put on his watch & sings a lullaby to him.

Larry: _**Baby, please, rest your head**_

_**Soon we will be home in bed**_

With it being Steve's pillow, Larry approached the baby bag.

Until then, I'll protect... you like no other

You're OK for a little brother

In order to wipe Steve's tears of joy & his nose, Larry uses a bit of his blanket.

"My Lawwy." cooes Steve, smiling at Larry.

Larry's eyes also become happily tearful as he says with a smile back to him, "My Steve."

While Larry tucks him in with the other half of his blanket & begins sleeping, Steve hiccuped. A smiling Steve turned to look at the other half of the blanket. Offering to share the other half with Larry, Steve gladly took the piece, which makes Larry open his eyes. Smiling, the 2 brother fall asleep with joy.


	15. The Monkeys & The Kids

**14: The Monkeys & The Kids**

The adults still search for the kids in another part of the forest.

"Oh, we'll never be able to find them." sobs Georgette. "Can't you do anything?"

"Come on, hon." mutters Lovey to the Jeep they all had been riding in, which got stuck in the mud, trying to get it unstruck by pressing hard on the brake. "Come on!"

"Sky Cuke to ground Cuke." says a voice on the jeep's radio.

"Lars, is that you?" asks Georgette on the jeep's speakers.

"Roger that, Georgie." says Lars on his walkie-talkie as he flies his Silius glider. "We have aerial search.

Suddenly, Lars, not watching where he was going, collides into a flock of many ducks.

The monkeys unknowingly approach the hollow tree where Larry & Steve were back at the forest. Frightened, Steve whined, which makes Larry turn to see the monkeys with a surprised look.

"N-Nice monkeys." says Larry to the monkeys, nervously going in front of Steve. "Ohh." Lenny & Laura instantly came to the rescue before Larry could do anything.

"Not so fast you monkeys!" shouts Lenny in triumph as he & Laura pull the monkeys away using their tail. The 2 carrots then meet up with Larry.

"Lenny! Laura!" shouts Larry in joy, "You came back! Oh, b-but where's..."

Making the monkeys get out of its path, Bob suddenly appears as he drove the Fibbo Wagon speedly.

"Bob!" cries a joyful Larry.

"Hi Larry." Bob greets back to him.

"Hey, monkeys!" says Bob to the monkeys, grabbing a baby food jar. "You want nanners? Well, come & get 'em!"

As the monkeys follow him, Bob runs off while he holds the baby food.

"Gosh." says a surprised Laura as she & the others watch the tomato run off. "I never knowed he was so brave."

"Yeah, we'll miss him." says Lenny. "Well, we'd better get in the wagon & get outta here."

"No!" says Larry as he gave Steve to Laura before using his watch to go after Bob, "You guys take Steve & search for the Lizard. I gotta go help my bestest friend!"

At the area where the train wreck was at, Lemon Twist is still dragged by Tootoo.

"Ohh! Aah! Dumb pig!" cries LT. "There's no babies around here! Aah!"

Crashing in someone all of a sudden, LT looked up to see Bob.

"There you are!" yells an angered LT. "Hand over my Salina, tomato."

"Run, Lemon Twist!" cries Bob to her as he starts running off again. "The monkeys is coming! The monkeys is coming!"

"Huh?" asks LT in wonder, before seeing a herd of monkeys rushing by with 1 of them dropping Lemon Twist's Salina doll near her.

"Salina!" shouts LT, smiling, though another monkey tried stealing Salina.

"Hey! Ohh! Stop!" shouts LT, being pulled away by the monkey by her holding onto its tail.

Wanting to hopefully find Bob, Larry proceeds on going around. Suddenly rushing up to him happily & squealing, Tootoo surprisingly finds Larry.

"Tootoo!" shouts Larry in joy, smiling at him. "You found me!"

While the monkeys continue chasing after him, Bob runs off for his life. Being surrounded by the monkeys just then, Bob ends up being tripped by a stone that's near a cliff. With the wind accidentally slopping the food onto him, Bob opened the jar of baby food & threw it down into the river. Sniffing around, the monkeys turned to see Bob covered with the banana baby food.

"Ugh! Oh! Ohh! Nice monkeys. Nice monkeys! I was only kidding. Don't be mad at me! Please! OK. Help!"

In their attempt to lick the food off Bob, the monkeys pounce onto the tomato.

Making the monkeys rush off, Tootoo rushes up to Bob with Larry riding on the pig's back.

"Bob!" cries Bob in joy. "Thank goodness!"

Making him giggle, Tootoo sniffs Bob.

"Come on, Bob!" says Larry before Bob jumps onto Tootoo's back right behind his friend.

Ending up pointing in the ranger station's direction, Larry takes his pocket watch out.

"Bob!" says Larry in joy. "The lizard's house! Let's find the others! We gots a Lizard to see!"

While going on a bumpy ride on Tootoo's back, Bob stammers, holding on tight, "Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. Ohh! Ohh! Tootoo! I can't look! I can't look!"

Knocking Larry & Bob off his back, Tootoo accidentally went too close to a low tree branch.

"Tootoo!" calls Larry out to his pet pig, though he couldn't hear him & kept on running off. "Tootoo!"

Ganging up on the cucumber & tomato, the monkeys manage to find & go up to them.

Leaving Steve in the Fibbo Wagon, Lenny & Laura end up surrounded by the monkeys as well.

Thinking the brakes' round handle is a ball back at the Fibbo Wagon, Steve shouts happily, "My ball!"

Making the wagon roll off, Steve disengages the brakes.

"Don't let them take me, Larry!" cries Bob with the monkeys cotinuing to trap them. "I don't wanna be a monkey tomato!"

"Aah!" Lenny & Laura scream as the held onto each other tight.

"Aah!" cries Larry as a monkey snarled at him.

"Hang onto your diapies, babies!" calls out a voice, making the kids see Steve & the Fibbo Wagon when they turned. To escape from the monkeys, the 4 jump into the wagon.

"Good one, Steve." says Lenny in joy, liking Steve now & so did the others.

"Thanks, Stevie!" says Larry.

"Stevie, you're my hero!" says Laura, joyfuly kissing Steve.

"Bye-bye, monkeys!" calls Laura to them all.

"Aah! Oh! Stop it!" cries LT as she's still getting dragged by a monkey before she strongly bits its tail, making it run off & leave Salina behind.

"Salina!" shouts LT, happily picking up her doll.

"Hey, you stupid diaper bag!" calls LT to the Fibbo Wagon as it rushes by. "Wait for me!"

While Lenny & Laura fend 2 of the monkeys off, LT manages to get on the wagon.

"Dumb monkeys!" calls out LT, grinning.

Crashing through a "Do Not Enter" sign & heading throuughout a tunnel, the wagon drives onto a line of railroad tracks before it goes onto an elderly bridge that's over the river below.

"After all I've done for you babies." begins LT at the back of the Wagon, "You were gonna leave me & Salina behi-i-i-i-i-i!"

Making LT fly into the air, the Fibbo Wagon ended up hitting a missing board that's on the bridge.

"I didn't know she could fly." thinks Lenny, looking up & so did Laura.

"I think it's 'cause she's a witch." explains Laura.

Ending up dangling on a broken board using her coat, Lemon Twist nearly fell off the bridge completely.

"Hang on, Lemon Twist!" calls out Larry as LT looked fearfully down at the river below.


	16. Bridge Rescue

**15: Bridge Rescue**

While Alpholomer Asparagus is reporting & recording using a camera a pilot is flying the chopper he's in outside the forest.

"A truckload of babies & their pet toaster lost in the woods." reports Alpholomer. "Our hearts go out to their grief-stricken parents..."

While screaming in panic, Lars's Silius glider suddenly collides into the chopper.

"Look out, Cuke!" cries Alpholomer. "Now look what you've done!"

Fighting with the pilot over the controls, Lars groans for some reason.

"Are you out of your mind?" yells a furious Alpholomer. "Get out!"

Accindentally breaking the contols off the chopper, Alpholomer managed to push Lars & the glider away from it.

"And I never won an Emmy!" cries a sobbing Alpholomer with his chopper crash-landing into the forest by tailspinning.

"Oops." While flying haphazardly on his glider, Lars saw this. "I'm coming, Larry. I'm coming, Steve. Oh! Ah!"

With Lars still flying, 2 screws fall off.

The kids still try saving LT back on the bridge.

"Ugh! Hurry up, babies!" cries an impatient LT.

Though the monkeys manage to catch up to them again, they finally were able to get LT up from under the bridge.

"Don't let them take me!" cries Bob in fear.

"Don't let them take Salina!" adds Lemon Twist.

"I don't think they're gonna take anyone." says Laura. "Look!"

Gasping in fear, the monkeys see something frightening & start running off.

"Yay!" the kids joyfully cheer.

"Yeah! Go home, monkeys!" says Laura.

"Hooray! Dumb-dumb monkeys!" cheers LT.

Hearing snarling behind them, this made the kids stop their cheering. Turning around, they all gasped when they saw the warthog slowly approaching the toddlers.

"We wanna go home." mutters an eager Bob. "We wanna go home."

Growling, the warthog approaches them all even more.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" screams all the kids, holding onto each other while thinking their life will end very soon.

"Ickies!" squeals a fearful Steve, sitting in the Fibbo Wagon.

While squealing is heard, Tootoo suddenly appears, lunges at the warthog, & bravely pins him to the ground.

"Yay!" the kids all cheer when seeing Tootoo.

"Yay, Tootoo!" cheers Larry in excitement.

"Tootoo! Tootoo!" Steve softly cheers, jumping joyfully in the seat he was in of the wagon.

Slapping each other, Tootoo & the warthog start fighting near the edge of the bridge. Sending him falling near the bridge, the warthog slaps Tootoo real hard in the face. The pig managed to hold tightly onto the bridge's edge. In his desire to defeat him in battle, the warthog was in the middle of approaching Tootoo.

"Oh no, Tootoo! Tootoo!" cries Larry.

"You gotta get outta there, Tootoo!" cries Laura as well.

"Hey, dumb warthog!" shouts LT, blowing a raspberry.

Angered, the warthog starts heading towards LT. Running towards the warthog, Tootoo managed to get onto the bridge. Before the warthog could attack LT, Tootoo bites his tail, making him squeal in pain, & dragged him down towards a bridge's hole.

Causing him & Tootoo to fall into the river, the warthog ended up losing its grip because of Tootoo holding onto his tail.

"Tootoo!" the kids all shout in terror before they begin crying.

"Oh, Tootoo." Larry sobs.

"Dumb pig!" cries LT. "Why'd you have to go &..." Lemon Twist simply began sobbing sadly.

Gasping in delight, Lars saw something on the bridge as he still flew his glider.

"Georgie, I found them!" cries Lars on his talkie. "They're over by the ranger station! I'm going i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-n-n!"

Seeing that the Silius glider had just landed into the ranger's station, this made the kids stop their crying & turn.

While wearing the glider's remaining parts & approaching the bridge, a woozy Lars manages to stand up.

"Ahh!" moans Lars.

"The Lizard!" the kids gasp in amazement as they thought Lars, who's wearing the remaining green parts, was the Lizard.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Lars proceeds to moan.

Going up to the "Lizard," Larry began to say to it, "Please, Mr. Lizard, we wish we could go... No." Turning to his friends, he instantly knew they wanted Tootoo back & so did he.

"We wish we had our piggie back." wishes Larry to Lars.

"Ahhh." moans the "Lizard" before he suddenly busts through the bridge.

Joyful squealing was heard just then.

Peeking through the hole with curiousity, the kids all saw Tootoo as he sniffed Lars with the 2 of them being onto 1 of the low support arms of the bridge.

"Tootoo!" cries Larry in joy.

"He's alive!" cries Lenny with a laugh.

"Thank you, Mr. Lizard!" calls Laura out to Lars.

With headlights shining, tires are suddenly heard screeching to a stop.

The grown-ups rush over to their kids, pick them up & embrace them.

"Oh my babies! My babies!" cries Georgette huggging both her sons.

"We're here!" says Hansle while hugging Lenny & Laura & so does Lisa.

"You rascals!" Lisa happily says.

"Daddy's here." cries Bido, hugging Bob. "Oh, Bob!"

"Oh, Lemon, sweatheart." cried Linda with she & Dandy hugging their daughter. "Everything's gonna be okay!"

"Oh mommy, oh daddy!" cries a smiling LT.

The saddened monkeys keep watching this seen in confusion. Tossing it into the water, Linda simply doesn't answer her ringing cell phone.

Using a rope, Scooter pulls Lars & Tootoo up onto the bridge.

"Aye, you've got the veggie spirit, son." says Scooter. "Well, maybe not the brain, but surely the spirit."

"Oh, Lars." cries Georgette to Lars as she held her children. "You did it! You found our boys!"

Picking up Larry's watch which fell to the floor, Lars said, smiling, "Yeah, I guess I did."

To recover their monkeys, both Jimmy & Jerry Gourd arrived in a police car.

"My little furry comrades, you!" cries Jimmy with the monkeys joyfully going up to their owners.

"Splendid monkeys, come to papa. Who's your daddy?" says Jerry.

"Babies & monkey, both lost." a female asparagus speaks to the camera, "Now both found."

"This is my story, pal!" shouts an injured Alpholomer, pushing the reporter out of his sight. "I'm Alpholomer Asparagus." he announces to the camera. "Stay tuned!"

"Aah! Get off me! No!" cries Alpholomer as the monkeys attack him.

"Go get him, you monkeys!" cheered Lisa, enjoying the show & so were the others.

"Hey, Al." laughs Linda. "Time for your close up!"

With Larry watching, Steve drinks his baby bottle of milk. Gladly sharing it with Larry, Steve looks at his older brother.

"I'm sorry about all this, Dandy." Lars tells his older lemon brother.

"It's all right, little bro." says Dandy with a smile. "For a nincompoop cuke, you're really not that bad."

While chatting with each other, everyone leaves the bridge with Lovey pulling the Fibbo Wagon along behind her.

While imagining themselves going back into the temple, Larry & his friends go back to playing Okey-Dokie Cuke later on.

Bob: (off-screen) And that was our big adventure. The monkeys founded their daddies & we all gots to go him & have fried baloney sandwhiches. But not Steve, 'cause he gots only 1 teeth in place.

After the kids all climb up to the top & while he stands onto Larry, Steve managed to grab the item.

But if you think things went back to the way they was before, you're wrong, 'cause now, thanks to Baby Steve, they was even better!

The scene is actually set in the kitchen with the kids having the banana split. Holding the split, Steve slides towards the stove after the others fall to the ground. With the split remaining safe & sound, Steve gently hit the stove.

"Way to go, Steve!" Larry cheers as he & the others happily cheer for his little brother.

**The End!**


End file.
